Girls To Transformers
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: This is the sequal to Girls And Transformers so enjoy. The girls meet up with their old friends the autobots again and try and figure out a sparkling crisis, but even the decepticons are at work again. ON HOLD
1. Greetings From An Old Friend

"Come on . . . work," whispered Shotaius Prime as they tried for another spark out of the small living allspark.

Its lights shined like crazy as it flared and shot out sparks of light to try and create a transformer spark. As the transformers and sector seven watched the allspark attempt to make another spark something went wrong. The allspark suddenly shot out a bright flash of light that made all cover their eyes. In an instant it stopped and nothing came from it . . . it was dead again.

"Dang!" said Shotaius as he saw another attempt to bring a transformer to life fail.

Ratchet then came out behind the allspark with Bumblebee. He looked at the allspark and flicked it a bit. He then turned to his leader and said-

"I'm sorry it's not working again. I can't seem to get the calculations right and Bumblebee is a little tired of being as the humans say 'zapped'."

All then looked at Bumblebee who began to spark a little from trying to imete power from the allspark by holding it. It was the same ole same ole. As all tried to fix things Ironhide came in and stood next to Shotaius and said-

"We lost another one Prime."

Shotaius bowed his head and gave out a sad sigh. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. He then looked back at the allspark that they seemed to be getting nowhere with and wondered what he was to do.

"What should we do . . . sir?" asked Ironhide in a low voice.

"Perhaps we could ask the girls," suggested ratchet speaking for Bumblebee.

"Now Bumblebee, how amny times have we said that Katy . . ." started Ironhide on Bumblebee, but Shotaius held up his hand and silenced him.

"Prime?" said Ironhide as he saw his leader deep in thought.

"What do you think?" asked Ratchet. " . . . For the children?"

Shotaius looked up and gazed at his men who he had been in control of for about eight years now. He then said-

"For the children."

* * *

Katy was on a date with her boyfriend she had been dating four years now. They sat outside at a resterunt and there waited for their dinner. It was night and there were very few stars out. Katy smiled as she looked at her boyfriend he had been her second through the eight years, somewhat her heart still belonged to Bumblebee and for some strange reason she still waited for him to take her back. 

As they waited Katy's phone went off and so answered it.

"Oh, can you hold on for a sec," said katy as she turned in her chair and answered her phone. "Hello?"

She then heard something she thought she'd never hear again, but she immediately knew who it was. She heard-

"I don't mind spending ever day . . . out on your corner in the pouring rain."

"BUMBLEBEE?!!!" she squealed.

Katy then noticed a sideways starring boyfriend named Tomas next to her. Katy then contained herself and turned to him and said-

"I'm sorry Tomas . . . this just isn't going to work."

* * *

Beth walked to her house after taking a spin on the town. When she got home she played her messages and found Katy had called her. 

**BEEP**

"Beth you have to call me!! Like NOW!!"

**BEEP**

"Beth call me!!!

**BEEP**

"BETH!!!!"

Strangely enough most of her messages were minutes apart. Beth almost laughed at hearing her hyper freind. The phone then rang again and so she picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Beth as she picked it up.

"BETH, HURRY UP AND GET HOME!!" cried Katy on the other line.

"Katy?" said Beth.

"Oh, this isn't a message," said Katy. "Well anyway . . ."

As Beth heard this she dropped the phone. She couldn't believe this after eight years. She'd never thought she'd hear from _them_ again. Beth then told katy she'd call Crystal and so Katy let her.

* * *

"Oh, I like this color," smiled Crystal as she and her fiance picked out wedding colors. 

"Yes, that would be nice," he smiled as he looked at the colors.

The phone then rang.

"The phone," said Crystal turning her head to it.

"I'll get it," said her fiance as he got up and answered it. "Crystal? You want Crystal? . . . okay Beth I'll get her. Crystal! Your sister's on the line!"

Crystal then got up and took the phone from him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," smiled Crystal as she took the phone. "Hello? . . . oh hi Beth . . . Katy did? . . . well what did she say?"

As Beth told her Crystal dropped the phone and hung her mouth wide open. Her fiance saw this and said-

"Crystal are you okay?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," she said as she tried to gain control over herself.

It was a lot to comprend for all three of them, but they weren't the only ones that were called in.

* * *

"Glen will you stop picking on him," said Maggie as she looked at her husband. "He's only six." 

"That's right," shook Glen. "But there is no way he can be that smart at his age!"

Glen pointed to their son who had fixed a problem on Glen's computer that even he couldn't fix.

"There you go daddy," smiled Jason as he hopped off Glen's chair.

Glen was a bit mad that a six year old could fix something he couldn't.

"What is wrong with him?!" he cried seeing that he wasn't a normal six-year-old boy.

"Maybe he just gets it after me," smiled Maggie.

"Oh yea sure," said Glen.

"I think mommy's right daddy," smiled Jason turning to his father.

"Boy, I am gonna woop you!" he pointed at his child, but Jason just took off running.

"Don't you dare!" said Maggie stepping before him. "He's my child too, and you're just jealous that he's smarter than you."

"Maggie you don't . . ." started Glen, but then the phone rang.

Maggie was about to pick it up, but Glen beat her to it.

"Hello?" he said boldly.

After a few seconds of hearing this he just about fell over saying-

"NOW?!"

* * *

Lennox was playing with his daughter and son as his wife came out with phone in hand saying- 

"It's for you."

Lennox answered it and then knew what was to be done . . . it was time to meet _them_ again.


	2. The Transformer Mystery

The three helicopters landed flew over the dam and the girls just smiled as it brought back old memories, but then again . . . bad ones too. This was the place where Jazz was killed defending Crystal and so it pained her a little to return, but just the joy of seeing the transformers again made them all forget that horrible day. The helicopters landed and as soon as te girls got out they were greeted by an old . . . freind.

"Hello ladies," smiled Simmons.

"Oh great why's he still livin'?" mumbled Katy to Beth.

Beth and Crystal just let out a smile as Simmons knew this old gesture.

"Talk all you want ladies, just be glad you're special guests," said Simmons just about rooling his eyes.

The girls then looked and not only saw Simmons there, but they saw other old faces too.

"Hey!" smiled Maggie as she came and hugged the girls.

"Maggie!" they smiled as they returned to hugs. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yea, me either," she smiled. "It's so good to see you all again."

"Us too," they smiled.

But as they spoke with one another they noticed a small child beside Maggie. They sort of put two-in-two together, but decided to ask just to make sure.

"Who is this?" they smiled.

"Katy, Crystal, Beth," smiled Maggie as she placed her hands on her son's shoulders and pulled him in fron of her. "This is my son Jason. Say hello Jason."

"Hello," smiled Jason as he began to shake each's hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My mommy has told me all about you."

"Oh she has has she?" smiled Beth.

"Oh, he is so cute," said Katy looking at the darling child. "He's got your eyes."

"And smile," smiled Crystal.

"Thank-you," smiled Maggie from the compliments.

"You know he does have some of his father in him too," came another familiar voice.

Just then Glen walked up next to Maggie in that 'he's all that' he sometimes walks in.

"And this is my husband," sighed Maggie somewhat embarrassed by Glen's attitude.

"Nice to be meeting you girls again," said Glen shaking their hands. "Hey weren't you the one who got hu-"

But he was cut off by Maggie elbowing him in the ribs telling him to shut up.

"Uuuhhh, never mind," said Glen.

Maggie just gave out another smile to the girls. Lennox soon joined the assembly.

"Hey girls," he smiled glad to be seeing them again.

"Lennox," smiled Beth. "It's good to see you too. I guess they wanted everyone here huh?"

"I guess so," said Lennox.

"How's the family?" asked Maggie.

"They're fine. Annabelle and little Gary are doing great and so is Sarah," smiled Lennox.

"That's good," smiled Maggie.

"Yea," said Crystal.

Soon they were joined by Simmons.

"Now that everyone has shared their greetings I'd like to . . ." He started but stopped as he saw Jason next to Maggie and Glen. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitmann why have you brought your child? This is not for children."

"We couldn't find a babysiter," said Maggie as she glared harshly at Glen.

"What?! You didn't tell me you needed one till the day we left!" cried Glen.

"Glen you had plenty of time to . . ." started Maggie, but was stopped by Simmons.

"Now is not the time to be fighting," said Simmons. "So for now he can come, but please next time get him a baby siter."

Simmons then turned and escorted the group in the dam. When they had entered they met one more familiar face.

"Uncle Keller!" smiled Jason as he ran to the president and hugged him.

"Hey Jason," smiled Keller as he returned to embrace. "Wow, you're getting to be a big boy. Your mother must be feeding you right."

"Of course," said Jason placing his fists on his hips.

"Heh, heh, he's just like his mother," smiled Keller as he came to everyone else. "So I got this very important call saying to come back to the place I was trying to forget about."

They all let out small laughs and chuckles as Keller came to them.

"How is everyone doing?" smiled Keller. "Now I haven't seen some of you since the ice man incident. Maggie and Glen I see regularly, but the rest of you I haven't seen in eight years."

"Has it really been that long?"smiled Katy.

"Yea, it has," sighed Beth and Crystal.

"So why are we here Simmons?" asked Keller as the president turned to the leader of sector seven.

"Because we have called you here," came a voice that all haven't heard in the longest of time.

They all turned to see the autobots sabding before them and they haven't changed a day. All gasped as the robots presence still took their breaths away.

"Greetings again . . . girls," they smiled.

All were there, but Hot Shot, or should I say Shotaius Prime and Beth was the first one to notice.

"Ironhide where's Hot Shot-I mean Shotaius?" asked Beth wishing to see him again.

"Oh, he's coming," said Ironhide as he stepped to the side so not to block the door enterance.

There then came a large figure of something from the door way. All then knew,as it stepped out into the light, who it was.

"Shotaius!" smiled Beth so glad to finaly get to see him after eight long years again.

"Hello Beth," smiled Shotaius as he looked down at the girls.

Shotaius was the only different one there. It seemed he had changed his form from a sleek shiny sports car to a large black army truck. Since he was leader and all it only seemed right that he look it.

"I'm glad you all are here," said Shotaius seeming more smarter and wiser than before he became the new autobot leader.

When Katy saw Bumblebee for the first time again she squeeled and just about ran to him and hugged him.

"Bumblebee!!!" she squeeled ready to run to him, but Beth and Crystal had stopped her from that.

"Now, now Katy. You can mate with him later," smiled Beth.

Katy then stopped herself and turned to her friends to give them a mean look. She then sighed and grumped as she said-

"Can't you forget that already?! Sheesh it is embarressing you know!"

After that Keller turned to Shotaius and asked-

"Why exactly have you called us all here Prime?"

"Well I'll show you if you come with me," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone followed Shotaius to the room where they once kept the large allspark now it only kept a small piece of it that barely shinned.

"You have revived it?!" gasped the girls.

"Well, not exactly," started Ratchet. "It is still imcomplete. It only sends of small amounts of energy unlike it used to and so far we haven't been able to get far with it."

"Oh, I see," they said.

"You called us here to see this?" asked Lennox.

"No . . . this," said Shotaius as he came to a heavily guarded and locked room.

He unlocked it and showed them what lay inside.

"Oh my gosh . . . it's a child transformer!" gasped Maggie as all saw the young sparkling.

The child looked at the humans and just about jumped at seeing the unfamiliar faces, but he held his ground. He was larger than humans, but he was still quite small compared to an adult. As all smiled and gasoed at him Ironhide came up to Shotaius and said-

"We lost her Prime."

All then looked at Shotaius and saw his face darken with grief. He let out a tired sigh as he looked at the concerned humans and he said-

"We once had three children . . . but two have died and why don't know why? It is like a virus that attackes them, but we don't know how they have caught it . . . Sunspot is the only one we have left now."

At hearing this they now understood how important it was to the transformers that they help them. They were a dying race and could not reproduce their kind without something wrong happening.

"Since you humans have been around us the most perhaps you can help us into finding out what we are doing wrong," said Shotaius. "For without the children we can not repopulate our world and grow."

"Yes, even advanced beings such as we have mysteries we cannot solve," bowed Ratchet. "And I fear if we don't figure this out soon we shall have no children at all."

They all then turned to a curious looking child transformer staring at them. They then looked back at the autobots as Ratchet said-

"But there is one thing that was strange about the children . . . they seem to age like you humans as in years is years to them, for we grew in milleniums, but they grow in years. We figured since the allspark was exsposed to you humans then maybe that is why, but don't worry they will live as long as we, but they just age and mature faster."

"Well what can we do to help?" asked Keller.

Shotaius gave a smile as he saw all the humans willing to help them, but he then said-

"It might take a while to figure things out though."

"We know," smiled Maggie as she pulled her son next to her. "But that's what friends do . . . they help each other."

"Thank-you . . . all of you," he said as he personally looked at everyone.

And so they were given a tour around the dam and shown their room where they were to be staying in the long while as they try to find out what is wrong with the transformer children. As they went around the tour Katy stopped as she saw Bumblebee standing in a side door way. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. Katy could tell he was smiling at her.

As Katy watched the others vanish around the next hall Katy once again looked at Bumblebee who had began to signal with his head to enter the room. Katy got his meaning and smiled and so entered. It was a storage room, but she didn't care. At least she was with him.

As Bumblebee shut the door behind him he turned and knelt down to Katy and so began kissing her.

* * *

"Hey . . . where's Katy?" asked Crystal as she looked around to see Katy wasn't there. 

Beth then looked to see Bumblebee wasn't there either. She then grinned and said-

"Probably mating with BB."

Crystal then chuckled as she probably knew it was right, for where else would Katy be if not lost?

After the tour they went to their rooms and decided to get some rest for the night. Crystal, Katy, and Beth had rooms next to each other and so would often visit one another, but not this time for Katy was still missing.

"Where is Katy?" asked Beth placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe she is lost."

"I hope not," said Crystal.

"Yea, me too," sighed Beth as she turned to go into her room. "Well good-night baby sis."

"You don't remember me as a baby!" called Crystal from her room.

"I don't care, I was born first," smiled Beth as she shut her door.

"Who cares!" said Crystal.

"Heh, me!" smiled Beth as she turned out her light and went to bed hopig Katy would show up in the morning.

She could be lost, but if she wasn't . . . how long does it take to mate?!


	3. A Joy Ride

Morning came and as Beth and Crystal readied for the day Katy entered her room. Both noticed her and so began asking her many questions.

"So Katy," started Beth. "Where have you been?"

"Yea, looks like you slept on the floor or somthing," said Crystal looking at Katy.

"Or a robot," smiled Beth.

"Okay you guys will you kncok it off!" said Katy.

"Come on tell us the truth," said Beth elbowing her a bit. "You were with BB weren't you?"

"Okay, okay," sighed Katy as she turned to the twins. "I spent the night with Bumblebee you happy?!"

Beth and Crystal then started laughing at her and Beth chuckled to her-

"I thought you were over Bumblebee . . . well I guess not."

"Maybe that's why she broke up with Tomas," laughed Crystal.

"You have a point there," smiled Beth. "I bet ya it was a rough night huh? cause he's not so soft to sleep on."

"Well I know," said Katy. "That's why I don't look like I got a peaceful night's rest."

"Well come on Katy, let's go meet the autobots," smiled Beth as she grabbed Katy's arm and pulled her along.

"But I'm tired!" grumped Katy.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to mate with Bumblebee," said Beth as they left their rooms.

And so they joined the others with the autobots. The autobots yet again tried to make another spark, but they couldn't. Maggie and Glen tried to figure out why the calculations were so different from the previous ones but it would take a lot longer to figure out then they thought. Katy, Crystal, and Beth then went to go see the sparkling, but the thingwas he began to get sick . . . it appeared the viris began to attack him like the others.

Crystal looked around and saw the confined and protected container he was in and said-

"Has he ever seen the outside or at least the sun?"

"No, why?" asked Ironhide.

"Well my mom always said a little sunshine could help you get better from any sickness," said Crystal. "Maybe it'll work with him too?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," said Ironhide.

"Why not?" asked Crystal. "Are you still afraid of the decepticons? I thought you guys beat their butts all the way across the universe?"

"You never know with them," said Ironhide.

"Man he's negative all the time," said Beth.

"Ha, you're telling me," said Katy.

And so after a tiring day they all went to bed peacefully, but really wished they would hurry and figure out what was happening to the sparklings and soon for they really didn't want to be there forever. After breakfast the next day the transformers let everyone take a day off for they knew humans get tired quicker than transformers and so didn't want to push them too far over the edge. Bumblebee wanted to take Katy out for an old joyride, but Simmons didn't want anyone leaving the base. He didn't think it was a good idea, but Bumblebee asked his leader Shotaius Prime and he said it would be fine if he did.

"But what about the decepticons?!" complained Simmons.

"They have been absent for a long time and Bumblebee is well capable of taking care of Katy if they were to run into trouble . . . and besides I think you all could use some fresh air," said Shotaius as he walked away.

"YEAH!!" jumped Katy as Bumblebee transformed and she got in him.

Beth heard about this and so wanted to go with Katy, but the time she got to the exit of the base they had already left.

"Wait, I want to go too!" said Beth but saw she was too late.

She then sighed and said-

"And they left me."

"And just where do you think you're going?" came an all to familar and annoying voice.

Beth turned to see Simmons standing before her. Could things possibly get worse . . . well with that smug smile of his it could.

"What do you want Simmons?" she asked placing her fists on her hips.

"You weren't given permission to leave this base," he said. "So what are planning to do?"

Beth didn't want to answer him, but she knew he's stand there till Jesus returns if she didn't tell him.

"I was gonna-" she started but was cut off by another voice.

"Take a ride with me."

Beth gasped and turned to see Shotaius in his car mode waiting for her behind him. It took her a while to get things straight but she then turned to Simmons and smiled and said-

"Yup, that's what I was going to do. Now if you have a problem with that take it up with Prime here."

Beth then got in Shotaius and waited for Simmons to step out of the way. He made a low scuffle in his throat but soon stepped out of the way and said-

"Go."

And so they drove off outside. As the dam vanished in the distance Beth turned right in her seat and smiled as she said-

"Wow Shotaius, I didn't think you could pull off another trick like when you were Hot Shot."

"Hey I'm not comlpetely boring," smiled Shotaius as he hit a curve.

"I never said you were," smiled Beth as she buckled herself now knowing that Shotaius still had as much of Hot Shot in him as ever before.

* * *

Crystal didn't want to take joyrides or go anywhere as much. She wanted to be near the sick sparkling. He was in his bed as she watched him closely. He began to grow more attached to her since she spent most of her time with him. 

He would often share a couple of phrases with her, but he never talked much. One time when her sister and friend were out having fun she stayed behind to watch him. She sat next to his bed side as he about fell asleep. Before he did he looked at Crystal and asked her one of the sadest questions she was ever asked-

"Am I the next one?"

That cut Crystal deep inside. It made her heart ache as she tried to give him a straight answer. She then remembered when ever you didn't know a answer then answer it with another question.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well . . . the others were like this too," he said. "I am afraid that if I go to sleep I'll never wake up . . . just like the others."

"It's okay," smiled Crystal trying to comfort him back gently rubbing his face. "Everthing will be alright . . . just wait and see."

"Okay," he said as he shut off his optics and went to sleep.

Crystal then prayed they'd find a way to save him for she didn't want to lose him.

* * *

As Shotaius drove down some whindy roads he, out of the blue, started playing one of Beth's favorite songs 'Pretty handsome awkward'. Beth was caught off guard as he did this and so she was speechless. Shotaius just smiled and said- 

"What? . . . you didn't think I'd forget what you liked did you?"

Beth just blushed and tried to hide her face, but there was no hiding anything from him. As they drove for what seemed like only a minute Shotaius found a nice spot to transform and spend the afternoon there. Beth and he just sat out on the grass just gazing at the clouds and leting the soft cool breeze pass them. Beth just smiled took a deep breath in as another breeze passed by her.

Shotaius then looked at her and said-

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Yea," sighed Beth as she sat up and leaned against him. "It reminds me of the good ole days."

Shotaius paused for a second there and then said-

"Do you miss the way everything was Beth?"

"Sort of," said Beth putting her arm around his hand. "I mean . . . I miss Optimus."

Shotaius then gazed up at the blue skies and sighed and said-

"Yea . . . me too Beth . . . me too."

* * *

Katy and Bumblebee also went somplace that reminded them of the past. They went to a park where Katy was, unexpectedly, thrown in the lake. 

"BUMBLEBEE!!!" she cried as she emerged from the water. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Bumblebee just laughed as he watched Katy swim around and make small threats to him. Katy saw this and so splashed water at him. This caught him off guard and so when she did this he turned around ready to fight.

"Yup," smiled Katy beginning to crack up. "Same ole Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then smiled and so joined her in the lake. After doing a cannon ball and knocking Katy half across the lake he found that she couldn't turn ever reder. In fact she almost drowned cause she laughed so hard so Bumblebee had to, often, hold her over the water so she'd live. It was then Katy smiled and said-

"Remember eight years ago when we played in the water?"

Bumblebee just smiled and shook his head as he played from various songs-

"You tried to . . . kiss me."

"Yea," smiled Katy.

She then layed her head on Bumblebee's head just remembering the past. She sighed and said-

"Sometimes I miss it Bumblebee . . . sometimes I do."

* * *

It's not that the girls wished they could relive the past it's that they missed their old friends Jazz and Optimus Prime . . . as a matter of fact all did. Even though the autobots hardly showed it they missed them just as much as the girls. But they would find a way, if possible, to bring them back. All would give there life if there was such a way . . . but sadly . . . there wasn't and that only sadened the girls. They were out till night and so came back to the base.

There when they prepared themselves for bed Crystal told them of what the little sparkling told her and so this only urged them more to try as hard as they could to find out why the sparklings were dying for they knew the sake of cybertron rested on that.


	4. The Antidote

Jason made his way around the dam and just looked in all the rooms and different places he hasn't been before. As he made his way down a long hall the rooms began to get smaller and smaller till they were about human sizes again. This he figured he must have been getting to the others room which he knew he had no business being in so he turned to leave, but he passed by a room that had its door wide open like someone forgot to shut and lock it. Jason's attention was caught as he saw a wall with selves that held many objects on it.

His curiosity caught a tight hold around him and so he entered the room to gaze at the objects. As he looked at them he saw they were trophies of some sort, but who's he wondered. As he looked at all the trophies one in particular caught his attention. It was that of a strange head of what looked like a robot.

He wondered what it was. As he looked more closely at it he could have sworn he saw a faint blue glow in its small optics. He tried to make sure, but a grip on his shoulder made him jump and turn away.

"So I see you like my trophy collection huh?" smiled Simmons as he placed his steady hand on the boy.

"Uuhh, yea," stuttered Jason.

Simmons saw the scared look on his face and wondered what he had seen to make him look like that.

"What's the matter boy?" he asked.

Jason just swallowed hard as he gazed at the small robot's head again that had blank optics. He wondered if he was just seeing things . . . he ever wondered. He then turned back to Simmons and said-

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Simmons releasing him from his grip.

Jason once again gazed at the small robot head and said-

"Yeah . . . I gotta go back to my parents, bye."

He then ran off.

"Hmp, strange kid . . . you think Maggie could have done better," smiled Simmons as he turned to look at his trophies.

He stopped to look at the small head of a robot once known as Frenzy, a decepticon. He knew this was what freaked Jason out a bit, but why? Frenzy has been dead for eight years. He can't still be alive . . . could he . . . did Jason see something he didn't?

Simmons looked closely at Frenzy, but saw only blankness and motionlessness. He was dead.

"Hmp, I don't know why I'm so worried," he said as he turned and walked out of his room.

But just as he shut his door he missed the faint blue glow in Frenzy's optics again.

* * *

The autobots worked on the allspark and the girls with the sparkling. They were getting nowhere so far and hated it. They felt so useless like they should just go back to their normal lives for they weren't needed. Maggie and Glen helped Ratchet to try and find the viris that was effecting the sparklings and killing them. They found it, but they couldn't isolate it . . . it was too quick. 

"We'll get it sometime," sighed Glen.

"Yea, I guess so," sighed a frustrated Maggie as she leaned back in her chair.

"Mommy!" smiled Jason as he plopped inher lap.

"Oh, There you are Jason. Where have you been?" she smiled.

"Around," smiled Jason.

Maggie just smiled and leaned back again. Jason then positioned himself as he looked what she was working on.

"What's this?" he asked as he fooled around with her laptop.

"Jason not now," said Maggie getting him off her laptop.

"But mommy I can help," he said standing back up.

"Jason mommy's busy so please can you just go play and wait till I'm done?" she said getting back to work.

Jason just bowed his head and said-

"Yes mommy."

He then thought of something and so immediately ran off.

* * *

Frenzy then began to move, but he was a little stiff for he hadn't moved in years. After being able to control all his functions he immediately ran off out of the room. He stealthy made his way out of the dam to where he could get a good signal. There he stood on the highest mount he could find and hopefully his signal would get reached.

* * *

In the darkness and cold of the most desolate places of earth was the signal heard by his surviving compainions. 

"Sir, I have his signal," said Barricade.

"Well then answer it!" said Starscream through the darkness and bitter cold.

"This is barricade Frenzy . . . you have found us," answered Barricade.

* * *

"Good," smiled Frenzy. "It has been too long since we have spoken with one another."

* * *

"Can you send a signal out to the _others_?" asked Barricade.

* * *

"Yes I can," smiled Frenzy.

* * *

"Then do it," smiled Starscream. "It is about time to even the odds."

* * *

"Yes, my liege," bowed Frenzy. "Frenzy out."

* * *

Jason took a laptop he had 'found and borrowed' and began to work his intelligent magic on it. His fingers danced over the keyboard with ease as he found his target to capture.

* * *

Ratchet fiddled with his computer just trying to figure a way to catch that viris. As he did so he noticed another person trying to catch the viris too. He let out a faint chuckle as the poor person knew not what they were getting themselves into. He then found the viris and then began to download it onto their software. 

"Heh, look, this person's trying to take the viris away," chuckled Ratchet as he spoke to Maggie and Glen. "I'll just tell them that it's a viris and to stop."

But then he saw that they still continued to download the viris.

"Stop!!" Ratchet tipped, but it was no use the other person had successfully downloaded part of the viris. "Oh no."

"What's the matter Ratchet?" asked Maggie as she and Glen looked at him.

"Someone has just downloaded part the viris," said Ratchet.

"That means it can attack their software too," said Maggie.

"Well no worries," said Glen leaning back in his seat.

"Why?" asked Maggie. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Again, yes," smiled Glen. "You see the viris is only effective on sparklings and if it attacks normal human software then it will just cause it to shut down. It can be fixed with a simple reboot."

* * *

"Yes!" smiled Jason as he found he successfully downloaded a part of the viris. "Now let's see how to get rid of it." 

He then began to try and figure out a way to get rid of it, but, just like his parents and the autobots, he was stuck.

"How can I get rid of this thing?" he wondered as he cratched his head.

Then as the sun came over the dam to where he sat and hit it the computer it began to act up. Jason looked at it and as it began to shoot sparks out he immediately got up and dropped it. It then short curcuited or something like that and then went blank. Jason was a bit afraid to come back to it, but he took up his courage and came and took it up.

As he rebooted the computer he saw that the viris had been fried. It was completely gone . . . thanks to the sun. As he realized this he ran off to try and convince the others what he had just learned. But before he entered back inside he saw something ontop of the dam.

"What's that?" he wondered as he saw the small creature make its way across the dam.

And so he came up to get a better look. When he did he saw that it was the same thing that was in Simmon's room. He wanted to get a better look though and the only way he could was to climb up on the edge of the dam. When he did he looked at the creature and saw it was like a small transformer . . . it was a small transformer!

As he tried to look too far over he lost his grip and so fell. Maggie came out with Simmons and Lennox looking for Jason, but when she saw him it wasn't to her liking.

"Jason? . . . OH MY GOD, JASON!!!"

"NO!" said Lenox as they watched the boy loose his grip and fall off the dam.

But then as he fell he hit the ground way too soon. His eyes were shut as tight as possible, but as he opened them he found he was in the arms of Shotaius Prime. Beth and Katy then came out to see this and so exhaled in relief.

"Th-thank-you Mr. Shotaius Prime, sir," he stumbled over his own tongue cause of all the excitement.

"Just call me Shotaius," he smiled as he placed the boy down on the dam with the others. "And be more careful next time for I might not always be around when something likt his happens."

"I will sir . . . I mean Shotaius," Jason said.

Maggie then ran up to Jason and gripped him tightly as he embraced him.

"Jason why did you do that?! You could have been killed!!"

She then let all her anger go and hugged her baby for she was so scared.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're safe."

"I just wanted to see the small robot mommy," said Jason.

Maggie then remembered that phrase about the small robot and so looked at her son and asked him-

"What small robot?"

"The one I saw just up there," Jason pointed to the highest part of the dam.

As Shotaius looked up there he scanned it and saw no one, but he did fear that some one was there.

"Do you think its," started Beth.

"It can't be," said Shotaius still looking around. "Can it?"

Then Jason took out a laptop and gave it to Simmons.

"My laptop!" he said as Jason handed it to him.

"I'm sorry I borrowed it mr. Simmons sir, but I had to know," said Jason.

"Had to know what?" asked Lennox.

"How to get rid of the viris," said Jason.

"Wait . . . that . . . was you?!" said Maggie looking at her son.

"Aha, and I found out how to get rid of it," smiled Jason.

"How?!" asked Beth and Katy wanting to know.

"The sun," pointed Jason at the bright light in the sky.

"So Crystal was right," smiled Shotaius.

"So what do we do now?" asked Simmons.

Shotaius paused for a long moment, but soon smiled as he looked at the humans and said-

"We take Sunspot to see the sun."

* * *

Sunspot stood by Crystal as they took him outside. Ironhide was on high alert just in case anything were to happen as they showed the child the light of the sun. As the sun's rays hit his face he gave a warm smile at seeing something he hadn't before. He liked the sun and it made him feel like he wasn't sick.

"Better?" smiled Crystal as Sunspot began to wander a bit in the sun.

He bowed his head as if to doze off for a minute, but then lifted it back up and turned to Crystal and smiled-

"Yes."

Ratchet then came to examine the child and found that the viris had been burnt out of him. It was still a mystery why, but at that moment they didn't care. They were just glad he was well.

"Why do you think it reacted to the sun like that?" asked Ironhide.

"Well perhaps if they are, somewhat, like humans then they can get better by being outside and in the sun," smiled Crystal.

"Perhaps," said Ironhide as a small smile was brought to his face at seeing the child run and play with Bumblebee.

As all watched the child play the joyfulness stopped as Simmons came running up to them yelling-

"Frenzy is gone!!"


	5. Happy Birthday

"WHAT?!" cried everyone as they comprehended what Simmons had just cried out.

"Somehow he just got up and walked off," said Simmons.

"See, I told you mommy," said Jason.

"So you saw Freny/the small robot?" asked Maggie bending down to her son.

"Mhm," smiled Jason shaking his head.

"Which way did he go?" asked Maggie.

"He went that way," pointed Jason to the north.

"Great," sighed Ironhide placing his fists on his hips and gazing north. "He could be half way to Antarctica already."

"Yea, I know," sighed Shotaius.

"Then what are we going to do . . . Prime?" asked Ironhide.

Shotaius said nothing for the longest time. He pondered on his thoughts on what they were going to do now. His gaze was then cast upon Sunspot placing with Bumblebee but then going to Ratchet as he came to him. He sighed and then turned to his men and said-

"If the decepticons are stirring again then we have to make sure they don't get the allspark or find out about the sparklings."

"Right," shook Ratchet. "Now our problem is fully reviving the allspark to what it was before it was thrust into Prime and Megatron's sparks then maybe it will produce more sparklings that will quickly fill cybertron back up to its occupents number that it used to have."

"Right," shook Shotaius. "But we shall still not keep our guards down, and no one leaves this dam."

"But wait," said Beth touching Shotais' leg and making him not take another step to go back inside the dam. "Tomorow's our birthday."

"Oh really? happy birthday then," played Bumblebee from various songs.

"It's not their birthday yet!" said Ironhide slapping the back of Bumblebee's dimwhited head.

"What?" he played.

"Surely you can't exspect us to stay here for our birthday? I had everything planned out. We were going to go to my house and-" but Beth was cut off as Shotaius sighed and said-

"I'm sorry Beth, but it is too dangerous. You'll have to spend it here."

Shotaius then walked off back inside with Ironhide. Ratchet followed with Sunspot saying-

"I'm so sorry girls, but it is the way it has to be."

Bumblebee then came to the girls with a sad espresion on his face. he just starred at theirs. Beth then looked at him and sighed and said-

"Have you come to say sorry too?"

"Beth, it is for our own good," said Crystal.

"She's right Beth," said Katy.

"It's not that," said Beth as her eyes began to water and she ran back inside.

"Beth," called Crystal and Katy, but she was gone back inside.

"Come on . . . let's go see what's bothering her," said Katy as they headed inside.

They foud Beth in her room and their they came to her. She was laid out on her bed and still had tears in hers eyes. Was it because she didn't get to leave the dam for her birthday or was it something else?

"What's that matter Beth?" asked Crystal knowing that she was upset with something more than just not getting to go somewhere for her birthday.

"Is it cause of your birthday?" asked Katy.

"No," cried Beth turning over on her stomach. "It's just Shotaius used to be so much more fun when he was Hot Shot . . . I miss him."

"That's it?" asked Katy seeing that that was what the fuss was all about.

"Sort of," cried Beth. "It's just he's acting like Optimus more every single day and I don't know if that's a good thing anymore."

"Oh Beth," smiled Katy as she placed herself next to her best friend. "You think he's doing this on purpose?"

"It's probably just cause he's the leader and leaders have ot act like . . . well . . . leaders," shrugged Crystal.

"Yea, but why Shotaius?" asked Beth turning to them. "You remember eight years ago when he was the funnest autobot there was. Him, Jazz, and Bumblebee were the best of friends . . . they grew up together, but now you can hardly tell that Shotaius was ever like that. You can hardly tell that he once had a wild side to him."

Beth gave out a small smile and then sighed as she fell back on her bed. She then placed her hands over her face and said-

"You can hardly tell that he once liked me . . . if he even did at that."

"Oh Beth, I'm sure he liked you," said Katy hiting her lightly on the leg. "It's just like . . . if he was Optimus Prime."

"Katy," said Beth as she raised her head up from her bed and squinted her eyes to her friend that can come up with strange subjects at times. "Just where are you going with this?"

"Just wait," smiled Katy as she let out a couple of laughs.

She then continued-

"If Shotaius was Optimus (Which in this case we can add him as Optimus Prime.) If he was Optimus Prime and you liked him and he liked you do you think he would put you above everyone else?"

"No," said Beth. "It would be better if he didn't, but it would be nice for him to notice me once in a while."

"Ah, let me finish," said Katy stopping Beth from going farther. "Now what I was saying is that leaders have to act a certain way if they have people who depend on their wisdom to keep them alive. They have lives to protect not just yours, but everyone here. Now sure if he wanted to act like the good ole Hot Shot we all knew and loved he would take us to your house to celebrate yours and Crystal's birthday and watch over us there, but . . . He has more than just us to watch over and protect. Okay you remember when Jason nearly fell to his death and Shotaius was there to catch him? Now just think if he was off with us then Jason may have well been street pizza. Get my meaning?"

Yea," sighed Beth as she sat up. "I just miss _my _Hot Shot . . . that's all, and I just wonder if he still cares the same way about me like before . . . and like I still do."

"Oh Beth," sighed Crystal as she also placed herself beside her sister.

As they spoke about this they had not noticed a presance just outside their rooms . . . it was Shotaius Prime. He made sure he was as quite as could be so he would not be noticed or seen. It was better that way. As he listened to this he noticed that Beth was really shaken up about this and not just cause she couldn't leave the dam to celebrate her birthday, but because, as he found out, she felt that Shotaius didn't care about her anymore. Shotaius knew he would never undertand the ways of females, but he now knew why she acted the way she did.

She just didn't know how much he cared for her. He didn't want them to leave the dam so they wouldn't get hurt or possibly killed by any surviving decepticons if they planned on attacking the girls responsible for giving Prime the allspark to kill Megatron their leader. They just didn't understand. Shotaius sighed because of this.

As he listened more to where they had said how they missed the old Hot Shot he couldn't help but smile a bit. The old Hot Shot wasn't gone in Shotaius he just was very well hidden because of the name Prime. He remembered what it was like being the _old_ Hot Shot, about having fun and getting introuble, but what counted the most was the fun and good times. He gave Beth plenty of those . . . but she wanted more.

After a while he couldn't stand listening on so he left them to talk it out alone and rest for the next day.

* * *

As Beth and Crystal's birthday came they didn't exactly wake up all excited like they used to when they were seven. They got up like it was any normal day for they new nothing special was going to happen. No breakfast in bed no presants cause no one could leave to buy any. They just came to the control room and met the autobots working on getting another sparkling out of the allspark. 

"Oh, hello girls," smiled Ratchet as he glanced at them.

"Hi Ratchet," they smiled with the usual smile of the everyday friendly hello.

"You girls don't look too happy," said Ironhide. "I read that to a human their birthday should be a happy day."

"Well it can be when things go your way," said Katy as she spoke for the twins.

Then all silenced as Shotaius entered the room and asked for a status report.

"Well the allspark still hasn't preduced a spark yet and I think Bumblebee is getting tired of getting fried," said Ratchet as Bumblebee crawled out from under the allspark sparking a little again.

"Well then tell him that he's not going to be getting 'fried' anymore," smiled Shotaius.

"What? What do you mean Prime, sir?" asked Ironhide fearing that their young leader had snapped a bit.

"He is going to be driving the girls to Beth's house to celebrate their birthday," smiled Shotaius as he glanced at Beth who had a surpised, but happy, look on her face.

As the girls comprehended what had just happened they turned to each other jumped, smiled, and squealed like any other girl would knowing they could go and have fun on their birthday. Bumblebee just looked at them and smiled and then at Shotaius and said-

"Really sir?"

"Really," smiled Shotaius with a very kind smile, the kind of smile Optimus used to have.

And so they left with Bumblebee driving them safely to Beth's house for their birthday. Shotaius and Ironhide gazed out upon them as they disappeared in the distance. Ironhide looked at his leader and said-

"Do you think that was such a good idea Prime?"

Shotaius just shook his head and smiled as he gazed out upon the open desert. He then said with his old smirk of a smile-

"No."

* * *

Bumblebee got the girls to Beth's town as quick as a chopper did and so before they knew it they were waiting at a stop light for it to change just listening to the radio and singing along, well . . . Katy mostly. Beth and Crystal just let her make a full of herself. As they waited there and just watched Katy sing to herself the sound of a all too familiar voice- 

"Katy!"

Katy jumped at the sound of his stupid mocho voice and so gripped the steering wheel tightly. She turned and looked at the one who called her name . . . Tomas. As this happened Beth and Crystal slowly slid down in the back seat so not to be caught up in all this . . . craziness.

"So I see you're all alone," he said as he sad in his red sports car who was right next to Bumblebee.

"What? No I'm not I-" said Katy as she turned back in her seat to look at Beth and Crystal.

But she saw they were crouched over so not to be seen by her ex-boyfriend. Katy then turned back to Tomas and said-

"Yea . . . what's it to you?"

"So why did you break up with me Kate?" He asked.

"It's Katy _Tomas_," she said getting ver annoyed by his presance.

"Whatever," he said. "So you seeing anyone else?"

"Why would you give a care?" asked Katy.

"Why did you go out with me?" he asked.

Katy was about to give her response, but found she couldn't. Why did she go out with him?

"Why did I go out with you?" she asked him and herself.

While all this was going on Bumblebee wanted the light to turn green as soon as possible, but it wasn't changing any time soon. His engine roared as he readied to sped off when the light changed to any color but red.

"So . . . have you been seeing any one?" he asked.

Katy got mad at all his stupid questions and just wished him to leave her alone. So she finaly had and turned and said-

"Why do you give a care possum face/gorilla butt!"

As all heard this all were shocked. Could this be the Katy they grew up with or had Bumblebee done something to her? Not a moment to soon after that Bumblebee started playing burn baby burn on the radio and all, even Tomas, caught onto that.

"Bumblebee I can handle things myself," said Katy.

Tomas heard this and so was very confused by that and so asked-

"Who's Bumblebee?"

"No one to you!" spat Katy, but at that very moment the light turned green and Bumblebee sped out of there as fast as he could causing everyone to fall back in their seats.

Tomas was left in the dust made by Bumblebee passing quickly by. His small immature brain could never comprehend what happened that day with Katy . . . and her car.

* * *

Bumblebee came, at last, to Beth's house to drop off the girls. Beth had a long drive way that came to her house and a couple of trees to where the autobots could transform and walk around if they wished to. The girls got out and Beth and Crystal headed into her house, but Katy wanted to say good-bye and so did. Bumblebee transformed and bent low to Katy and began to play- 

"Who was that . . . Katy?"

"Old boyfriend," said Katy. "Why? . . . are you . . . concerned?"

Bumblebee then straightened and crossed his arms and stuck his chin up a little and played-

"No . . . not really. It's just . . . I thought-"

"Don't worry Bumblebee," smiled Katy as she placed a soft hand on his leg.

Beth and Crystal watched from inside the house through the window as Katy said 'good-bye' to Bumblebee.

"So you gonna pick us up tomorrow?" asked Katy.

Bumblebee shook his head and then leaned down and turned his cheek to her. Katy then gave him a kiss and then Bumblebee transformed and drove away.

"See you tomorrow Bumblebee," waved Katy.

She then came inside and saw Beth and Crystal glaring powerfully at her.

"What?" said Katy.

"That was the longest good-bye I ever saw," said Beth as she turned and entered her kitchen.

"Hey, you'd do the same if it were Shotaius Beth!" said Katy as they followed her into the kitchen.

"Nah," smiled Beth as she poked her head out of the kitchen to stare at her guests.

"Oh bullcrap!" said Katy.

"My 'good-bye' would be longer," smiled Beth.

"Beth!" smiled Katy.

They then cracked up in laughter as all talked about their 'good-byes'. And so they celebrated the twins' birthday and they enjoyed being out of the dam for once. They missed their homes, but they did wish the autobots could celebrate with them.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to give a surprise visit to the girls on their birthday!" smiled Bumblebee as he jumped up and down as the autobots made their way through the trees to Beth's house. 

"Heh, heh, easy their Bumblebee," smiled Shotaius holding his hands out a bit to get him to stop acting like he was hyped up on cafiene.

Ironhide just smiled as he said-

"You act just like Optimus Shotaius."

Shotaius just smiled and looked away from the old timer and said-

"Nah, Optimus was a better leader then I'll ever be."

"You'll see," smiled Irohide as he stepped over a rotten log. "In time you'll how much of Prime really exists in you."

"I'm sure a lot since I have to matrix of leadership," said Shotaius.

"It's not just that Shotaius. You just need to know the true importance of the name Prime."

"Oh really?" smiled Shotaius as he gazed at him with his old smile. "And here I just thought you had to act old."

Ironhide just shook his head and smiled as they continued. Ratchet was the only one who wasn't there. He stayed behind to watch Sunspot and make sure he was well protected. Just in case of any decepticon attacks.

Bumblebee was jumping up and down. He was all hyper about seeing the girls' birthday.

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" he smiled.

As all approached Beth's house Ironhide stopped and said-

"Aw man!"

"What is it Ironhide?" asked Shotaius as they turned to him.

"It's their birthday and we forgot their presents," he said.

"What's a present?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, to humans you give them a gift like something they want or need," said Ironhide.

"Oh, like a blaster?" asked Bumblebee as he held up his gun. "We need these, maybe so do they."

Ironhide came to smack Bumblebee on the back of the head, but he dodged behind Shotaius so not to get hit.

"Then what do you propose we get the girls Ironhide?" asked Shotaius.

"What do they like?" asked Ironhide.

"I know!" communicated Bumblebee as he ran off to the stores.

"Well we better watch him just to make sure he doesn't get anything too . . . unpleasent," said Ironhide.

"You're probably right," chuckled Shotaius as they followed after him.

And so they made their way to some stores that were closed at that time of night and their decided on what they were to get the girls.

"How 'bout this?" asked Bumblebee as he held up a beautiful sparkling green dress.

"Well it's better than your first choice . . . thongs," grumbled Ironhide. "And you don't even know if she wear them things . . . do you?"

Bumblebee's face then turned so red it seemed his color chance.

"Bumblebee do you look?" asked Shotaius as he squinted his optics.

"No," shook Bumblebee. "I never said that . . . I just-"

"Do you have Beth's present Prime?" asked Ironhide as he looked at his leader.

"Uh . . . yea," said Shotaius as he hid the small diamond necklace behind his back.

Ironhide then sighed again and said-

"What about her sister Crystal?"

"Oh yea," communicated Bumblebee. "We can't forget about her now can we?"

"What does she like?" asked Ironhide.

"Don't look at me," said Shotaius. "I just know about Beth."

"Katy," Communicated Bumblebee as Ironhide looked at him.

"Jazz once knew," sighed Shotaius.

"But Jazz isn't here," said Ironhide. "So now it's up to us."

"Alright," sighed Shotaius. "Let's go find Crystal a present.

* * *

The girls laughed as they looked at old pictures and rememberd old memories. And then some of the new ones. 

"Man I can't believe that all happened to us," smiled Katy.

"Yea, I know what you mean," smiled Crystal.

"That's why I miss them, but I'm sure there are more ones to come in the future right?" said Beth.

"Yup," smiled Katy as she broke out in a joyful laughter.

"Hey, remember when Jazz, Hot Shot, and Bumblebee used to park outside our apartment?" asked Crystal.

"Yea, why?" asked Katy and Beth.

"Well it's just I wonder what all they heard," said Crystal.

"A lot probably," smiled Beth.

"Yea," sighed Katy.

Then there came the sound of Beth's door bell to all their ears. And so they all wondered who it was.

"Oh, I'll get it," said Beth as she and the others got up.

"Do you think it's them?" smiled Katy wondering if the autobots came to give them a surprise visit.

"Maybe," smiled Beth as she opened the door.

But as they opened the door all their smiles vanished as they saw Starscream standing just a few yards away from Beth's house. He smirked his evil smirk and said-

"Happy birthday girls."

He then shot his missles at them and all they had time to do before they hit was . . . gasp.

* * *

"Now that we have all their presents . . . we can wish them, properly, a happy birthday," said Ironhide as they came to their house. 

"Yea, you're right," smiled Shotaius as he looked at his present for Beth one last time before he closed the box and looked at her house, but the look on his face wasn't pleasent.

They all looked and saw that Beth's house, where the girls held their birthday party, was gone they all coulndn't believe this had just happened. It was blown to nothing. Bumblebee was in total shock as he gazed upon the house that was reduced to nothing but debris and smoke. He then managed to speak two words again-

"Nnoo . . . Kkaattyy."

He stood their in shock not being able to move. Ironhide came and stood beside Bumblebee as they gazed at the ruin of their friend's house and . . . their friends. Ironhide turned to look at Shotaius and said-

"It must have been decepticons Shotaius."

But Shotaius didn't say anything he just stood their is shock. His mouth was open as he gazed at the obliterated house and as he did this tears began to swear up in his optics.

"No," he cried as he dropped Beth's present to the hard scorched ground. "NO!!!"

He then came up to the house and began to dig to try and find any of the girls. Ironhide knew this wasn't good for him to do that so he said-

"Prime they're gone."

"They can't be!" said Shotaius as he kept on digging.

Bumblebee wanted to help, but his mind said yes and his body said no. As long as he tried he couldn't get them two to agree with each other. He wanted to try and help find the girls too, but his sadness overwhelmed him.

"If I would have just . . . stayed with them," cried Bumblebee.

"We should have all been here!" cried Shotaius. "We should have been here!"

He then dug his hand in his arms and wept for the girls. He couldn't protect them and he knew he could have . . . he should have. As he finished moaping he decided to continue to dig. He didn't care if no one helped him he would do that all night if need be.

As he scraped away the debris he was joined by Ironhide. He looked at Ironhide and Ironhide gave a solemn nod and then continued. Bumblebee slowly came up to the blown up house, knelt down, and began to slowly move away the debris. He was so sad and so he moved very slow.

As they dug Shotaius found someone . . . it was Crystal. He gasped as he took her up.

"It's Crystal, here take her Ironhide," he said as he continued.

Finding her made the others dig faster. It gave them hope that maybe they could find the others. Then they found Beth and then Katy. Shotaius held Beth and Bumblebee Katy. As they held them it only brought them more sadness.

"They are dead sir," said Ironhide as they looked at them. "Who ever were the ones responsible for this wanted them dead for good."

As Shotaius held Beth's corpse close to his chest he began to rock a little back and forth not wanting to take in everything . . . not wanting to take in their death. Bumblebee even craddled Katy so. Shotaius then stood up straight and looked once again at Beth. He began to shake his head in disagreement saying-

"No . . . no!"

He then turned his comlink on and cryed into it-

"Ratchet! Ratchet there's an emergency!!"

"What is it sir?" asked Ratchet on the other end.

"The girls!" cried Shotaius as he gazed at his men, all could tell he was distraught about what had happened. "They've been hit . . .they've been hit!!"

"What shall I do sir?" asked Ratchet

"Get all your tools ready!" cried Shotaius as he looked at Beth. "We're coming back!"


	6. For Better, For Worse?

The darkness began to blurr into shades of gray and white and then into hues of red and green and then the picture became clearer and clearer till you could tell what the image was . . . Ratchet?

"Oh good it worked," sighed Ratchet as he backed up.

Shotaius Prime was beside Ratchet and as Ratchet backed up Shotaius just closened in on Ratchet's work.

"By Primus it did!" smiled Shotaius. "They're alive!!"

"Shotaius . . . Ratchet?" groaned Beth as she began to sit up from the table she was worked on.

"Take it easy Beth," warned Shotaius.

"Why?" asked Beth.

But then she heard the groans of her sister and Katy so turned to see them next to her . . . or where they?

Beth screamed at seeing them next to her and so jumped to her feet and ran into the arms of Shotaius.

"What did you do to them?!" she screamed looking at them no longer human but . . . robots.

Beth then looked at her own arms and saw they were a dark night blue metal. She then screamed more and dug her head into Shotaius wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Crystal looked at herself in shock. Her mouth was wide open as she looked at her light blue and white metal body.

As Katy sat up she saw Bumblebee just smiling at her with the widest grin. he was so happy that she was still alive. Katy, the moment she saw Bumblebee she embraced him, but found that she could fully hug him. Katy knew something wasn't right and so let go of him and looked at her purple metal self. After a moment of figuring out what just happened she, like Beth, screamed her head off.

"Everything's going to be alright humey," played Bumblebee as he embraced her.

"What . . . happened to us?" asked Crystal as Ironhide helped her up.

"The decepticons blew up you and your house," said Shotaius as he calmed Beth down. "We found your bodies and Ratchet managed to save you."

"You mean we weren't dead?" asked Katy.

"Oh you were, but your brain waves were still pretty healthy. So I transferred them into these bodies of transformer femmes and you were brought back to life as . . . transformers," said Ratchet.

"It was Starscream," recalled Beth remembering. "He came to my house some how and . . . killed us."

"I knew it!" said Ironhide. "It was him. How in the universe did he find them?"

"It could possibly be Frenzy," said Ratchet.

"I should hunt him down and kill him myself," said Ironhide. "He'll pay for taking the girls' lives away."

The girls just smiled at his saying. They wouldn't mind it too much if he did . . . in fact it would give them peace to know the little insect was dead. After a while they realized another thing.

"Wait . . ." started Beth. "Are telling my we can, like you, . . . transform?"

"Yes," said Ratchet handing them what their car modes are.

"I'm a porsh?" said Beth looking at her car mode.

"I hope you don't mind," said Shotaius coming up to her side. "I picked it out for you. I thought . . . you would like it."

"Shotaius . . . I am a transformer now . . . how am I supposed to act?" asked Beth.

"Uh, good point," chuckled Shotaius blushing a bit.

"I'm a convertable," said Katy as she showed Bumblebee who stood beside her. "Do you think it looks good on me?"

Bumblebee shook his head, but Katy sooned snapped out of it and said-

"Wait, what am I doing? I'm a freakin' robot!!"

"I look like a soccer mom's car," said Crystal as she looked at her mode. "But I guess it suits me."

"You girls should be happy cause Ratchet designed you ladies to look, as you humans say, 'fine'," said Ironhide.

They then looked at each other and then themselves and saw that they did indeed look . . . 'fine'. They had slim smoot bodies and Katy had wedges for shoe like feet and Beth had high heels. Crystal was flat, but she didn't mind too much.

"Oh, well at least I don't have to worry about weak ankles," said Katy as she gazed at her wedges.

"Yea, yea, yea, wo oh," smiled Bumblebee.

"Can you ever . . . change us back?" asked Beth.

"I'm afraid not," said Ratchet. "You're bodies were too badly burned and mangled to were you cannot ever use them again . . . I am sorry girls."

They all bowed their heads knowing they would never be the same persons they were before . . .they would have to adapt and live as the transformers live, but can they do that? Can they make such a great change in their life? That was their questions . . . can they?

The autobots showed their progress with the girls to everyone and all were fascinated with seeing girl-like transformers.

"Wow!" gasped Jason. "They're girl robots mommy."

"Yes they are," smiled Maggie as she gazed at them. "How did you do this Ratchet?"

"I took their brainwaves and transferred them into these bodies for the girls," said Ratchet as simple as possible.

"Well I'm glad you saved them," smiled Maggie.

"Yea, we can't be a team without you laddies," smiled Lennox.

"Thanks guys," smiled Beth. "We'll just stay here when our birthday comes back around."

All then broke out in laughter as Beth said this and now the trick was to see if they can live as new transformers. The autobots showed them how they function and all but told them they'll give them a weak to get used to their body till they start working on their transformation of their car modes. So they went on like they usually did, but they had to get used to being gentler with the humans and bedning low a lot. They had to sleep in the autobots' hall though and so they saw each other a lot.

One day As Katy walked around with Beth and Crystal she was then caught and dragged into a room. She saw it was Bumblebee who took her.

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" smiled Katy as she began to laugh again.

"Sshh," smiled Bumblebee as he placed a finger on her lip and pinned her to the floor. "I never got to say happy birthday and give you your present."

"But it wasn't my birthday," said Katy. "Mine's not till december."

"Oh," realized Bumblebee. "Well then . . . happy early birthday."

He then bowed his head and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waste and he gripped her back tightly with his arms. Katy figured this was much easier than when she was only knee high to Bumblebee. Her body now fit perfectly in his and this made them both very happy.

* * *

Yet again Jason was missing and so Maggie told Glen to find him. He really had no choice so he was off through the dam trying to find his wandering son. 

"Jason!" he called for him. "Boy where are you! Jason!"

Glen looked in rooms all over and one room that he looked in was the room where Katy and Bumblebee were in.

"Oh my-!" he gasped as he shot up against the wall.

He then turned and ran out the room. He wasn't exactly sure what he saw and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know.

* * *

Bumblebee heard a noise when he was with Katy and so looked around but saw nothing. 

"I heard something," he played.

"It was nothing," smiled Katy as she gripped the back of his head and forced his lips on hers again.

* * *

Beth and Crystal were in the room where they kept the allspark and wondered where Katy was. They turned to each other and said- 

"Where is Katy?"

"She isn't . . . is she?" asked Crystal sort of knowing. "Not again!"

"Well if she is she might as well get pregnant this time," sighed Ratchet as he worked on the allspark.

Beth and Crystal looked at each other and then ran down the halls crying-

"Katy!! Katy!!"

It was another normal day in the dam/autobots base.


	7. Surprise

"Now I told you and I told you and . . . I told you," said Ratchet as he checked Katy in the medical bay. "Now that she's a robot . . . here put this in your mouth . . . She can get pregnat."

Ratchet then looked at Bumblebee who was all the way across the room and placed his fists on his hips and said-

"Is all this sinking in Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee just shook his head as Ratchet returned to check Katy. Ratchet then entered all the calculations and stats in his computer and it quickly analized it and spat out the results. The paper that had the results on it was endless and so Ratchet was a bit caught and tangled up in it as he found the places where he was to sign. He then found them and signed and then tore off a piece and gave it to Katy saying-

"You two need to learn to keep your hands off each other, oh and she's not pregnant."

"Oh good," sighed Katy as Bumblebee came to her side and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"That doesn't give you reason to do it again," said Ratcher shaking his finger in their face. "For who knows . . . she could come in here one day and walk out a mother."

"Well, thanks for the check up," said Katy. "We got to be going Prime is sapposed to teach us how to transform."

And so they left Racthet all alone. He just sat in his chair and sighed. He then thought to himself and said-

"I haven't even delivered a sparkling in millenniums."

* * *

The girls met with Shotaius to began training so that they could know how to transform. It took them a while, but soon they would get it. 

"You just have to have control over your body, that's all," smiled Shotaius. "Just relax and know that you control your body . . . it only listens to you and to you alone."

And so the girls relaxed and soon they tried again and this time . . . it worked. They began to transform and soon they were in their car forms.

"WOW!" gasped Beth. "It worked!"

"Good job ladies," smiled Simmons as he saw this. "It's about time."

"Easy Simmons," said Ironhide. "They are new at this. You would be to if the same thing happened to you."

"Whatever," he said.

"So can we drive now?" asked Crystal.

"Yea, I want to try it out," smiled Katy.

"Very well," smiled Shotaius as he transformed. "Follow me girls."

And so Shotaius, Bumblebee, Beth, Crystal, and Katy went out into the open road and so drove around to get used to it. Beth had a little trouble getting the hang of it, but Shotaius was there to pick her right back up if she fell.

"Take it easy Beth," smiled Shotaius. "Just let everything flow."

"I'll-I'll try," said Beth as she straightened.

And so Beth did exactly what Shotaius said and she found she was driving better.

"There, you see," smiled Shotaius with a kind voice.

Driving next to Shotaius made Beth blush a little, but she drove on. Crystal was doing well, but Katy decided to go all crazy and drive everywhere. She came up beside Beth and said-

"Hey Beth . . . I can actually drive now, ha, ha!"

"And you don't even have your drivers liscense," said Beth rolling her eyes a bit. "And be careful Katy."

"I will," smiled Katy as they all lined up.

It took them the whole day to get used to it and when they had Crystal wanted to go back to the dam for it was getting dark. She couldn't go back alone and so Shotaius told Bumblebee and Katy to go back with her.

"But what about Beth?" asked Katy.

"I want to stay out for a while and enjoy the night," said Beth.

"Yea, sure," giggled Katy as they drove off.

And so Beth decided to drive around a bit longer making sure she could drive like a pro, but she clearly needed a couple more weeks to get used to it all and so she just decided to enjoy the night air and transform.

"Did you check to see if no one was coming?" asked Shotaius as he transformed and came to her.

"Did you?" smiled Beth as she came face to face with Prime.

Shotaius just smiled as he looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful night huh?" he said.

"Yea," sighed Beth as she looked at them. "I always loved looking at them. I remember when I was little my dad took my family and me outside four in the morning just to watch a star shower."

"Those are beautiful," smiled Shotaius.

After spending some time out under the stars both decided it would be better to go back to the dam and so they transformed and went back.

* * *

Ratchet and the others attempted another spark creation. Bumblebee held the wires to the allspark that attachetd to the compters and readied to get 'zapped' again. 

"Be careful Bumblebee," said Katy as she sat next to Crystal.

Bumblebee just smiled but it vanished as he felt it begin to spark again. Ratchet pressed enter as a great light came from the allspark.

"Here it comes," said Ratchet as the light formed. "It just might work."

Then the light from it shot out and flew across the room in a quick flash. All turned to see it fly stright for the door, but Shotaius and Beth came through blocking its path to stop. They did not notice the spark until it was to late. As they looked away from each other they saw it, but it soon hit straight in Shotaius.

"Shotaius!" cried Beth.

Shotaius fell over as gasped as he held his spark, but then he shot up his body and out came the spark that was flung into his body. It then rested safely beside him in a slow steady light. Shotaius caught his breath as they all came to him checking to see if he was okay.

"Prime . . . are you alright?!" asked Ironhide as all came to him.

He still held his spark as he stood up and said-

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Look," gasped Crystal as they looked down to see the light had vanished.

As all looked down they didn't know what to say. They were at a loss of words as they gazed at it.

"It's . . . it's . . ." they tried.

But then Ironhide came through and noticed it and so finished what they were unsure of saying-

"Optimus?"


	8. Room For More Surprises

All then looked at Ironhide and said-

"How do you know?! Are you sure . . . that . . . is Prime?"

All then turned their gaze to the small baby transformer who sat on the ground before them just sucking his thunb. It did look just like Optimus, but if it was then how did he turn into a sparkling?

"He's just a baby," said the girls as they came closer to him.

"Are you possitivly sure that . . . is Optimus Prime? The Optimus Prime that died eight years ago?" asked Shotaius.

"By all that's right on cybertron that IS him!" pointed Ironhide. "I remember he looked just like that at that age. Yea,him and Megatron used to go at it and all and I . . ."

Ironhide then noticed everyone's strange stares at him and Shotaius then crossed his arms and asked him-

"Just how old are you?"

"Nope, not tellin'," said Ironhide crossing his arms and turning away. "You are not gonna pry it out of me."

"What ever," sighed Shotaius as he turned his attention to the baby Optimus.

Beth then decided to pick him up and just prayed he wouldn't cry. Optimus was a good boy though. He didn't make a peep. He was just so interested in the slim finger of his all called a thumb.

"Let me see him," said Crystal holding her arms out.

Beth then handed him to her and all the girls just fell in awe cuteness of him.

"Aw, I didn't think he could be so cute," smiled Katy bending low to his face.

She then took her finger and wiggled it on his belly, but Optimus didn't cry or laugh . . . he just looked at the strange person in front of him.

"Well you're no fun," said Katy straightening.

Optimus then gazed at all the strange people before him and just remained that way. Crystal decided to try something out so she turned Optimus around, but his gaze still was the same. He still gazed at all. She then turned him another way but his attention was still on them.

The girls let out a couple of laughs as they saw Optimus so curious in them.

"I have never seen him so curious in my life," smiled Katy.

"Yea," chuckled Beth.

"Well at least you got another sparkling," said Crystal as she placed Optimus on her hip.

"Yes, but how did we get his spark?" wondered Ratchet. "Becuase when sparks return to the allspark they are no more and can never be brought back to life."

"But the past leaders can," said Shotaius as he turned to Racthet. "Do you think the matrix has something to do with this?"

"I would say so, but just incase I do want to find out for sure if he is the real Optimus Prime," said Ratchet.

"Then, by all means, do," said Shotaius. "But if he is does he still remember us, and if not will he ever?"

"That will be the hardest question of them all," said Ironhide crossing his arms. "Will he ever be the same Prime we all came to know and love?"

The girls wondered that too as they all cast their gaze on the young child. He was just like a baby and so would he remember them? Would he . . . ever . . . remember them? was the true question. They all were very willing to find out.

"Let me see him," said Ratchet as Crystal gave Optimus to him.

"Careful now," said Crystal.

"Miss, I am a doctor and therefore I have delivered many sparklings before," shook Ratchet.

At that Optimus began to cry and it wasn't just any normal baby cry humans made, but this cry was a screeching, ear numbing, high pitched cry. All had to cover their audio recievers to not get them broken.

"Yea, but have you ever shut them up?!" cried Beth as all tried to block out the horrible cry.

"Man shut him up!" cried Shotaius.

As Ratchet tried to find a way to make him be quiet he had found something on the floor and so reached for it and grabbed it. He looked at the slim metal bar and decided it would do he then gave it to Optimus for a toy hoping it would shut him up.

"Here, take this sir," said Ratchet giving it to him.

Optimus was quiet for a bit, but soon he became uninterested in it and so threw it down and began to cry more louder.

"Nice going Ratchet!" shouted Katy.

"Here, hold him for a minute," said Ratchet giving Optimus to Shotaius and running off.

"But," started Shotaius.

"Just hold him!" said Ratchet disappearing through the doors.

Then something happened that caused everyone to wonder why. Optimus had stopped crying. He just gazed at his holder with wide optics. It was as if Optimus was struck in awe by his holder.

"Uuhh, nice Optimus," patted Shotaius as Optimus continued to stare at him.

He then looked at everyone else and said-

"Guys help me out here. I've never been this long stared at by him since I put suds in the energon pools back on cybertron!"

"He likes you," smiled Ironhide. "Must be in the Primes."

"Children just love you," smiled Beth as they came up to him.

It was just then Shotaius almost dropped him and Optimus began to cry a bit. Crystal then came up to him and showed him how to 'properly' hold a baby.

"Here like this . . . watch his head," she said pushing Optimus' body on Shotaius' shoulder.

Optimus then peacefully laid his head on Shoaius' shoulder and began to suck his thumb just gazing around a bit, but he soon began to get tired and so nearly fell asleep.

"Aw, he is so cute," smiled the girls as they watched him fall asleep.

"It's kind of weird saying this, but Optimus is one cute baby," smiled Beth rubbing his small head a bit.

Optimus then lifted his head and looked behind Shotaius and saw that Ratchet had returned. All turned to see Ratchet holding a bottle full of energon for the baby.

"Here you go sir," said Ratchet as he handed the bottle to Shotaius. "This should shut him up. I put lots and lots of sleeping . . . hey . . . he's quiet."

"I think he likes me," smiled Shotaius as he rubbed Optimus' back gently. "This is weirder than it looks so hurry up and take him."

Ratchet then took him and just as he did Optimus began to start crying. He stretched out his arms to Shotaius and just began to cry. Ratchet then took the bottle and shoved it in Optimus' mouth shuting him up.

"Sorry sir, but this is for your own good," said Ratchet walking down the hall.

"Do you think he is truly is Optimus Prime?" asked Katy as they watched Ratchet disappear with the baby.

"I hope so," sighed Beth.

* * *

Optimus lay dead umongst the world as Ratchet tested him to see if he was the Optimus all knew so long ago. He slept peacefully as ratchet fiddled with the results on his computer. He then began to print it out, but just as soon as it was printing the printer got jammed. Ratchet sighed as he come over to see what was wrong with it. 

"Darn paper," muttered Ratchet as he came to see which peice of paper was jammed in the printer this time. "Back on cybertron we didn't have this problem."

Ratchet then opened it and saw that a singal paper jammed it all. And so he took it out and just gazed at the ink splattered paper. As the results for Optimus came out he took it, but saw on the ink splattered it was part of Katy's pregnancy test.

"Heh, must have missed this," he said wipping off the ink.

His optics then became wide as he saw it said . . .

"POSITIVE?!?!?!" he gasped.

He then took Optimus' results and his optics became as wide as could be as he said it said-

"POSITIVE?!?!?!" he gasped again.

He then took the papers and ran down the halls and back into the control room.

* * *

All just spoke with one another about all the things that had happened today till Ratchet came running in. 

"Ratchet," said Shotaius as he saw the doctor trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong? did you get the results for Optimus?"

"Yes," he gasped as he handed the paper to him.

"It is him!" smiled Shotaius. "It's acually him!"

"He's back!" jumped Bumblebee.

"That's not the only surprise," said Ratchet handing Shotaius and ink splattered paper.

"This is Katy's pregnancy test results," said Shotaius reading them. "It says positive . . . Katy . . . Bumblebee?"

"Wait, what?!" gasped Katy.

"You're pregant," said Ratchet as they looked at her and Bumblebee. "Now I tried to warn you this would happen."

Katy and Bumblebee then gazed at each other with wide optics.

Oh, naughty Katy," said Beth and Crystal. "Getting pregnant out of marriage. Shame on you."

"Actually when they first kissed is when it sealed their marriage . . . it's another way of us transformers," said Ratchet.

Katy and Bumblebee could not say nothing at the moment. They had been married for eight years and didn't know it. Bumblebee then turned and pointed to Katy playing from various songs-

"You cheated on me!"

"I . . . I didn't know!" said Katy. "And . . . hey . . . why'd you leave me?!"

"I . . . I," tried Bumblebee but he couldn't find the words to play.

"Beth, that means you're married to Shotaius," whispered Crystal to her sister.

"You don't think I know!" Beth whispered back. "Maybe he doesn't remember."

She then glanced at Shotaius, but turned her gaze back to Bumblebee and Katy as he glanced at her too. Maybe he did remember.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ironhide.

"Well . . ." sighed Shotaius as he started. "Let Crystal run the daycare for the sparklings."

"Really?" smiled Crystal.

"Yes Crystal, you are good with children and they like you very much so I want you to watch them for us," said Shotaius.

"I'll be glad to," she smiled.

"Get Katy and Bumblebee away from each other and Optimus to the daycare," said Shotaius.

"Is that all sir?" asked Ratchet.

"For now," ended Shotaius.


	9. A New Arrival

After all things happened they still continued to study Optimus' growth wondering if he'd ever remember them, and Katy had to come in daily for her check ups and all kept an eye on Bumblebee and made sure he was nowhere near Katy. This made Crystal and Beth laugh, but it wasn't funny to Katy. She was pregnant and she didn't know how transformers had children. She didn't even want to know at that.

They still continued to try for another spark though, but all they got out of it was one spark and none else. The spark took the form of a sparkling that looked just like Jazz. Crystal loved watching him and Sunspot loved all the sparklings around and he just wanted more to come, but he just didn't understand how difficult it was to generate the sparks from that small of a piece from the allspark. Crystal had three sparklings to watch in the daycare she was ordered to take care of and another one on the way including Katy's sparkling.

Shotaius would visit and check up on Optimus seeing how he was doing and if he remembered anything or acted differently, but Ratchet had to chase him away for that was his job and that he wanted shotaius to just be worried about the decepticons movements if they had any. When the autobots told the humans of all that had happened they had to see this for themselves. Ironhide, so then, came and brought the baby Optimus before them and all saw it was true.

"Woa!" gasped Simmons almost cracking up. "How on earth did this happen?"

"We are still wroking on that," said Shotaius.

"It's a baby robot," smiled Jason as he looked at Optimus in Ironhide's arms. "Can I hold him?"

"No Jason," shook Maggie.

"Is he gonna be back to normal?" asked Glen.

"Again," sighed Shotaius. "We are working on that."

"Well if your some super-advanced race then why can't you solve this?" asked Maggie.

Shotaius sighed again and bowed his head a bit as he looked at her and said-

"It's not easy when we have to work and advance your technology. Now Ratchet is not one of our scientists. He is our medical officer and that is where he was supposed to be, but now he is being forced to be both and that is very hard for us when we spend most of our life on our appointed job back on cybertron."

"Oh . . . I see," bowed Maggie. "I'm sorry about that, but this place is getting a little . . . old."

"I can understand that you humans grow weary and all, but so do we," said Shotaius. "We do our best just like you humans do and I'm afraid without a cybertronian scientist this . . . project will go very slow. That is why I have asked all of you to help speed things up, but apparently . . . the allspark is to complicated for you . . . I'm sorry I have caused you so much frustration."

"Well," sighed Keller. "My election campains aren't till a couple of months so you have me till then, and here . . . that's a long time."

"And us," smiled Maggie pulling her son close to her. "We will always try to help and do our best for you."

"It's all we 'humans' can do so appreticate while you can autobots," smiled Simmons. "You won't find many people like us now-a-days."

"Again . . . I thank you," smiled Shotaius.

"We are all glad to help," smiled Lennox.

Shotaius then sighed and turned and left with Ironhide. He knew how much frustration it caused the humans and Ratchet, but they needed to know things, but too many things. The allspark was always hard to handle and only the scientists truly knew how to made things work and how to extract sparks from it daily. It was a shame he didn't have a scientist with him at that moment.

A couple of months went by and still no spark and Optimus had remained the same. He acted just like any other sparkling. Occaisonly him and the newest sparkling, who they named Jazz for he looked just like him, would get into fights over toys and energon bottles but Crystal and Ratchet tried their best to keep them behaved. Beth would sometimes visit the daycare and check on Crystal and the sparklings.

They all seemed to be nicely behaved when she visited and Crystal only told her that if she came regularly then she'd see their true colors.

"So are you telling me their brats?" asked Beth.

"Well . . . they can get fisty," said Crystal as she picked up Jazz and placed him on her hip.

"So you're not doing a good job in raising sparklings?" smiled Beth.

"Beth, I am doing better than you would ever do," spat Crystal.

But then Sunspot came walking around holding Optimus in his arms, but Optimus slowly began to drag to the floor. Crystal caught this and so excused herself from Beth and came to him saying-

"No Sunspot this is how you hold him."

"But Optimus didn't mind," said Sunspot.

"Well he would sooner or later when you drop him," said Crystal making him let go of Optimus.

As Crystal spoke with Sunspot Beth saw Optimus crawling around and so joined him. She came to him and blew in his face making him laugh.

"Boo!" smiled Beth jumping in Optimus' face.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh and Beth played with him. He tried hiding his face, but somhow Beth knew where he was.

"I see you Optimus," smiled Beth as she came to his turned face.

He just giggled and turned his face back, but when Beth didn't come looking for his face he turned and saw she was gone. Optimus was confused by this. Where could she have gone? He looked up and then saw her jump before him making him laugh and fall on his back.

Beth then bent down and tickled the little one to where he couldn't stop laughing.

"I found you, I found you!" smiled Beth tickling him in his baby tickle spots like unders his neck or his ribcage.

Crystal turned and looked at her sister tickling Optimus like mad and just smiled for at least Optimus wasn't whinning. As Jazz watched Optimus roll and laugh he, too, began to laugh and giggle as his fellow sparkling giggled. It had started a chain reaction. Sunspot even began to laugh a little.

Soon Crystal and beth began laughing. As Beth stopped Optimus help out his hands towards her and so she bent down to him saying-

"What . . . what?"

Optimus then flexed his fingers towards her and began to bounce a little signaling he wanted to be held.

"You want up?" asked Beth pointing to herself. "Huh Optimus?"

Optimus still continued though. Beth just smiled as she picked up the baby Optimus and placed him on her hip. She then came and stood next to Crystal and said-

"I don't know about you, but I can't tell who's cuter . . . sparklings or human babies."

Jazz then snatched a toy Optimus had been playing with and made it his own. Optimus then squealed, screeched, and looked up at Beth wanting her to do something. He poked his bottem lip out as his gazed back at his, once, toy. He stretched his arm out at Jazz and just contnued to cry.

"Jazz," said Crystal looking at him how didn't give a care about Optimus who wanted his toy back. "That wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Crystal you gotta pop his hand and tell him now," said Beth. "It's the only way they learn . . . remember when mom babysited?"

"Oh yea," chuckled Crystal. "After mom was done with them they weren't brats no more."

"Exactly," smiled Beth. "Now go on . . . tell him."

Crystal then looked at Jazz and so popped his hand and told him 'no'. Jazz then started crying as Beth picked up the toy and gave it back to Optimus and immediately he was quiet.

"Don't do that again Jazz," said Crystal shaking a finger in his face.

Jazz just wiggled his lips and cried over his stolen/stolen toy. He reached out to Optimus who played with it, but as soon as Optimus saw this he got mad and turned away from Jazz not wanting him to see him playing with it.

"I hate to say it Crystal . . . but they're brats," sighed Beth.

"Well no one's helping me!" said Crystal. "I would like someone to help."

"Good luck in finding someone," smiled Beth.

Crystal just glared at her harshly. Then something happened they weren't exspecting Optimus grew tired of Jazz crying and so turned and threw the toy at him hitting him dead in the head making him jump in surprise.

"Optimus!" gasped Crystal and Beth gazing at him.

"That's it you're going down," said Beth not standing for it.

And you," said Crystal putting Jazz down.

Both began to cry for a while, but seeing that no one was going to pick them up they stopped and soon attacked each other.

"Oh . . . my!" gasped Crystal as she and Beth came to stop them.

And so as the third month passed with no new sparkling and no luck with Optimus mostly everyone was about to give up, but just as the third month rolled in something happened that gained more of their hope. They received a transmission from one of their own.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Shotaius as he ran in to the communications room where Bumblebee worked.

Bumblebee turned in his seat with his arms crossed and optics squinted. Shotaius then knew he was indeed serious.

"Sorry Bumblebee, but we've been here for so long and I'm just wondering if all this can be true," said Shotaius.

"Well it is . . . sir," communicated Bumblebee.

"Let me hear," said Shotaius as he came close to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then let him hear the message he got from fellow autobots-

"Uh . . . this is Jetfire here and we're comin' in hot and . . . mayday, mayday . . . I can't control it . . . engines . . . Uh Jetfire sir, if we're over another contry then mayday wouldn't be the word to say . . . Shut up Sidswipe I now what I'm doin'! . . . I was just saying sir . . . yea, well I don't care what you were _just_ sayin' we're gonna CRASH!!!"

The transmission then ended and Shotaius was every afraid.

"Primus they're gonna crash!" gasped Shotaius as he and Bumblbee ran outside.

Ironhide soon joined them as they exited the dam. Simmons waited outside for them as he saw a large ship coming into the atmosphere. He then noticed the autobots run outside to gaze at it to and so he asked-

"Friends of yours?"

All were silent though as they landed on a high cliff next to the dam. And so they transformed and came to the landing site . . . at least they landed and not crashed. When they got there they saw three autobots exiting a smoking ship. They all coughed and waved their hands everywhere to rid themselves of the smoke.

All the autobots stood as still as possible as they gazed at them . . . they had actually heard Shotaius' message for surviving bots. Shotaius finally ended their silence as he said-

"Jetfire?"

Jetfire then looked at the black bot and greatly smiled.

"Hot Shot!" he smiled as he came over to them. "Ironhide . . ."

But before he could say Bumblebee the other two beat him to it.

"Bumblebee!" the twins smiled.

Bumblebee turned to them and so turned and ran away as they chased him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jetfire.

"It's a long story," said Shotaius.

"So is this all that was on your unit?" asked Ironhide seeing only Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker there.

"Well . . . there was Wheeljack," said Jetfire looking up. "But we lost 'im."

"What do you mean?" asked Shotaius. "As in to battle?"

"No, as in to _lost_ him," said Jetfire. "He took our engine and then left to the escape pods."

"You mean he abandoned you?" asked Shotaius.

"No he was doing some exsperiment to where he wanted to improved the travel of an escape pod. He wanted to make them go as long as an actual ship," said Jetfire looking up. "He should be coming into this atmosphere pretty soon."

"What is that?" asked Simmons pointing up at a small round object coming down the atmosphere.

"That would be Wheeljack," sighed Jetfire plaing his fists on his hips. "Looks like he got the pods to work after all."

"Oh . . . he's heading right for that large flock of birds," said Ironhide knowing that couldn't be good. "That large flock of organic birds."

"Well that can't be good," said Jetfire seeing Wheeljack go right threw it and then drop falling into a crash.

"Oh no!" gasped Shotaius knowing that was their only scientist and if he died then no one would be able to figure out most of their problems.

"Oh relax Hot Shot," said Jetfire placing an arm over Hot Shot. "He has a parachute."

They then saw something jump from the pod and open a parachute where he safely floated to the ground. They then looked more closely and saw the same flock of birds swoop right down and attack Wheeljack and Wheeljack try and swoosh them away. He then hit too hard at one and swung him completely around tangling him in the wires, but he soon looked back at the autobots watching him and smiled giving them a thumb up, but then he looked up and saw the bird weren't done with him yet. They began to clutter and tear his chute and soon he fell with all of earth's gravity pushing down on him.

"And . . . there goes Wheeljack," sighed Jetfire as all watched him fall.

"Hurry, we have to check if he's okay!" said Shotaius as he transformed and drove off.

"Heh, who put you in charge?' chuckled Jetfire watching him leave.

Ironhide then turned to Jetfire and squinted his optics at him and said-

"We'll follow him . . . Jetfire."

"Sheesh . . . alright," said Jetfire as he turned to his men. "Alright boys . . . we're going to get Wheeljack."

"Alright," smiled Sunstreaker. "Do you think he'll be in peices this time?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out!" smiled Sideswipe as they left Bumblebee alone and headed off to Wheeljack's crash site.

As Shotaius made it to Wheeljack's crash site he transformed and found the scientist folding his parachute up. As Wheeljack glanced at him he smiled and said-

"Well if it isn't Hot Shot. My Primus you've grown."

"Good to see you too you crazy cooke," smiled Shotaius. "Ratchet will be glad to see you."

"Why?" asked Wheeljack.

"You'll know soon enough," sighed Shotaius as he brought them to the dam/their base.

As they entered the base all greeted them and all were happy to see them.

"So you're a scientist?" asked Maggie looking at Wheeljack.

"Yes I am human," said Wheeljack. "Um, Ironhide why are all these humans here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," sighed Ironhide as he moved to let Katy have a good look at the new transformers.

"Wow!" smiled the twins. "Femmes!"

"Haven't seen those in forever," smiled Sunstreaker.

"Where'd you find them?" asked Sideswipe.

"Earth," said Ironhide.

"You mean . . ." started the twins.

Ironhide shook his head and said-

"Yes . . . they were once human."

"Oh," they said realizing things.

"So," started Jetfire looking at everyone. "What's been happening since my unit left cybertron?"

He then noticed Katy standing a little too close to Bumblebee and was about to say 'is she your girlfriend?' when he saw her belly began to pooch out and so he put two-in-two and so pointed at them two and said-

"Did I miss something?"

He was then told that Shotiaus was the new Prime and so he pointed to him and said-

"I know I missed something."

He then caught the sight of Crystal holding a baby Optimus and so he pointed to him and said-

"Now I know I really missed something."

"What's going on you guys?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Well," sighed Shotiaus as he sat down. "I'll tell you."


	10. To Love A Prime

After the new arrival learned of everything they understood things a little better but something they were still confused a bit about some matters.

"So why again can't we hit on the femmes?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Because they were humans and still are . . . sort of," said Ironhide.

"But I still haven't seen a femme in forever and I would like to have one of my own," pouted the twins.

"Well not these boys," sighed Ironhide. "Katy is married to Bumblebee and expecting and Beth . . . well according to our ways she is also married to Shotaius."

"What about Crystal?" they smiled.

Ironhide squinted his optics and glared harshly at the twins. He just wanted them to shut up about this subject.

"Will you two just knock it off?!" he spat. "You're not getting no one!"

"Aw, that bites," they sighed bowing their heads.

Wheeljack spent many a time with Ratchet talking about the allspark. Wheeljack had then decided to try and figure out how to get more sparklings from it. He was a scientist and so knew these things concerning the allspark. It wasn't long till another spark came out of allspark and soon Crystal began to have her hands full.

Trying to get Optimus and Jazz play along together nicely just got harder as another sparkling joined the nursery. This time it was a femme and Crystal loved watching her. Optimus and Jazz still treated her no different for a baby was still just a baby to them and so Crystal had to, many a time, take her out of fights they caused. Crystal decided to name her Boltshock, she figured it was a sutiable name for a femme.

Not to long after that Wheeljack got another spark out of the allspark and so Crystal truly had her hands full. She wished she could have help, but Beth was always off and Katy was in no condition to be watching children when she was expecting one of her own. Katy would have liked to help, but Ratchet said it wouldn't be to good for her moods for she'd just get more frustrated and more or likely take it out on Bumblebee. But Bumblebee felt he had enough of her 'moods' on him as it is.

He would have liked to get away from Katy till she had the baby, especially when she had her bad days, but at times she would have her good days and this Bumblebee didn't mind to much. On one of her good days she let Bumblebee listen to the child's movements and so Bumblebee placed his hands on Katy's belly that began to get quite large for that couple of months and then placed his audio receiver to listen to the movement inside his wife.

He heard and felt it kick and so looked at Katy and smiled. Katy smiled back as she felt her child do the same. A transformer child, when they kicked, made sounds of metal clanking on metal, but when Bumblebee was listening to his child he heard something very unusual. He heard about four kicks at once, was the child punching too? If so it wasn't sapossed to do that and so Bumblebee had Katy check up with Ratchet again.

"I don't see anything wrong with her Bumblebee," sighed Ratchet. "I just checked a couple of hours ago and still there was nothing. What do you think's the matter with her?"

"The child is either deformed or is punching her as well and children don't usual punch they just kick, I'm just concerned about my wife and child," said Bumblebee.

"Well," sighed Ratchet coming to hem. "I guess I can give her one more check up . . . for the baby."

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with me," said Katy turning to Bumblebee. "But thanks for caring."

"I just want to make sure everything's well," played Bumblebee from various stations.

"Alright," smiled Katy as she went to Ratchet to get more check ups.

Ratchet performed a series of tests and more to make sure everything was well with the child and everything was, but , again, the printer go jammed with part of her results.

"Oh I hate printers!" sighed Ratchet as he prepared to fix it again.

And so after a couple of minutes of struggling to get the jammed paper free he managed to get it out . . . well . . . half of it. It ripped and so he had to get the other peice out of it.

"Here, hold this for a moment," said Ratchet handing the peice of paper to Bumblebee.

Ratchet then went to pull the other part out and when he did he wipped away the ink and found something strange on the result paper. He looked at it for a while and then took the paper that Bumblebee held and put the two together to read the final result.

"Oh my," he gasped as he turned his gaze to Katy.

"What is it?" asked Katy.

"Is the baby alright?" asked Bumblebee scared that something's wrong with it.

"Yes, _their_ fine," said Ratchet.

"Their?" asked Bumblebee and Katy confused.

"What . . . am I having twins or something?" asked Katy.

Ratchet just smiled and shook his head. Katy and Bumblebee's mouth dropped so far down, they couldn't believe what they were being told.

"You are going to have twin sparklings," smiled Ratchet. "Primus I haven't had to care for twins in eons."

Katy then turned and squeezed the still frozen Bumblebee as she squealed and jumped for joy. She then turned to the doctor and asked him-

"Does this mean I have to have more check-ups?"

"No, no, your normal check-ups are fine as it is, but take care Katy they should be along in January, at least the . . . eighth."

"Alright," smiled Katy.

She then squealed again and hugged her husband who was still in shock. Katy later told everyone else and all were glad for her, but Crystal was a little sadened by the news.

"What's wrong Crystal?" asked Beth seeing her downed mood.

"More sparklings!!" she cried upwards so tired of watching them all.

Beth and Katy just laughed at Crystal seeing she was really going to have her hands full the next year. Katy couldn't wait for her twins to be born and she was ever excited. She was still a little nervous about having transformer children, but she knew deep down inside she'd be alright. Even the men heard this and so Jetfire came and placed an arm around Bumblebee, who was still in shock, and smiled and said-

"Hey, hey, nice job Bumblebee. Twins!"

Bumblebee then moved for the first time, but not in a good way. He fell down and fainted as he let all the shock loose.

"Bee?" said Jetfire looking down at him.

"Hey, what's the matter with him?" asked Sunstreaker as he and Sideswipe came to look at the unconscious Bumblebee.

"I honestly . . . don't know," shook Jetfire. "I mean the guy's havin' twins and he thinks it's the end of the world."

"Oh," the twins shook.

After a month or so later everything began to get on a regular basis and so things got pretty simple and no one really had to do anything. The sparklings were doing well and the allspark was having sparks occaisonly and the decepticons still hadn't shown any signs of movement or nothing. Things got pretty boring after a while there, especially for Beth for she really had nothing to do.

Katy was busy getting ready to have her twins and Crystal was busy teaching Optimus to be nice to the other sparklings and Jazz as well. Them two became the trouble-makers of the bunch, but thanks to Ironhide they straightened up real soon. Beth really had nothing to do but sit back and watch everything go by. Since she did so she would, often, go out and drive around just thinking of many things.

She would stop and look at scenery as well when she would see something beautiful like a sunset or a sunrise or a beautiful lush green and colorful forests. It was her quiet time where she could think of many things. The autobots didn't like her wandering out like that, but she didn't care. They really didn't scare her, what would they do to her anyways? She wondered what it would be like if she was still human.

What would she have been doing or what would she have been like at this time? She didn't know to be honest. She didn't know alot of things and this grew really old really fast.

"Hhh, what a life of a transformer," she sighed as she gazed upward into the blue clear sky as a cool autumn breeze blushed by her metalic face. "I'm not used to all this waiting and doing nothing for so long. It's been months."

"Well that could be because you were a human and that their lifespan is sorter than ours," came a voice.

Beth turned to see Shotaius standing behind her. She knew she had been caught, but she decided to ignore that matter. She turned back to face the autumn colored forest and said-

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Well I'm not that slow in realizing you were missing," he said as he came and sat down beside her.

"Really?" she smiled as she turned to him. "And here I thought I was invisible to all."

"Well, not to me," he smiled.

At that they both gave out a couple of chuckles and then continued to gaze at the swaying forest. Shotaius then looked down a bit and then started-

"I see you still love your homeplanet."

"Yes, why wouldn't I?' asked Beth as she turned to him.

"It's beautiful," said Shotaius as he gazed at the forest again.

"Yea, I know," smiled Beth looking at the forest. "Don't you love your homeplanet?"

"Well, yes," he said.

"Why do you think that it?" asked Beth.

"Well I was born there to be one reason," he said.

"Then that is my reason too," smiled Beth. "You just feel . . . home."

"Yes," smiled Shotaius.

After a moment or so he turned to Beth and asked her-

"If you were asked to leave this planet . . . would you?"

Beth then turned to him and smiled as she placed her chin on her knees and said-

"It depends who asks me and what for."

"Beth," started Shotaius as he stood up. "I'm not going to lie to you."

"Well, yea, I know," she said looking up to him.

"We are repairing the ark and are planning on heading back to cybertron to repopulate cybertron with autobots. Now Katy has no choice but to go for her sparlings and Crystal will need to go to take care of the sparklings, but what about you?"

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked Beth.

"It could take months or even years," said Shotaius.

"So why ask me now?" asked Beth.

"I just wanted to know," he said. "After all you are my wife."

Beth then stood up and gazed at the ground for a moment trying to find the right words to say to him. He just smiled and said-

"I heard Ratchet too Beth."

Beth just chuckled a bit as she still kept her gaze away from him. She then said-

"I was hoping you'd forget that I ever kissed you."

"Why?" asked Shotaius as he lifted Beth's head so she could gaze at him.

"'Cause I didn't know if you felt the same way for me like I did all those years ago and still do," she said getting a bit teary.

"Oh Beth," he sighed tilting his head a bit.

Shotaius then embraced her and placed his cheek on her head trying to comfort her and let her know how much he still cared for her. Beth just cried in his arms letting all her hidden emtions out and all her thoughts about him.

"I just want the best for our sparklings," he said.

Beth then ceased her crying and looked up at him. He just smiled at her and this caused her to smile back.

"I still love you Beth," he smiled.

He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips and there they stood, till the sun set, in one another's arms. Beth now knew how much he still loved her and only wanted the best for her . . . always. Later after the night stars came out they returned to the dam and still spent many a time together. Together they spent the night and most of the next day leting the other know how much they were still loved by the other

When Beth had come to Katy and Crystal and told them they were happy for her. Katy then said-

"So I guess now you're officialy married huh?"

"I guess so," smiled Beth. "I had thought he had forgotten, but he hadn't. For that . . . I'm glad."

"So," sighed Crystal. "You epecting any sparklings soon too?"

Beth just let out a loud laugh and said-

"No, not yet, but I do hope so soon when we're ready."

"Well look at Katy," sighed Crystal. "Do you think she was ready?"

"Hey!" said Katy placing her fists on her hips.

"Well it's true," smiled Crystal.

At that all let out a laugh till Katy placed her hand on her swollen belly and said-

"Well you might want to think about it soon 'cause if so we'll be leaving soon and you might not have the time."

"Katy how dare you say that!" said Crystal. "Knowing you with Bumblebee I thought you'd say she'd have all the time in the world like you two."

Katy then smacked Crystal across the arm. They then turned to Beth for her answer.

"Um, I don't know," shrugged Beth. "It depends on Shotaius, after all he is the leader of the autobots . . . Prime."

"Yea, aren't you the lucky one," smiled Katy. "Just make sure you don't end up pregnant with mutiples 'cause they kick and move around all the time and it gets really annoying at some times."

Later that day Beth came to Shotaius and asked when he'd want a sparkling. It made him laugh a bit and then he took her to a private place to where they could discuss this subject alone.

"Well?" asked Beth.

Shotaius just laughed a bit and then said-

"Well when do you want one?"

"Well I'd have to say before we head off to cybertron for I know you'll be too busy for me when we get there," said Beth.

"Nonsense," smiled Shotaius as he placed his hand on the back of her head. "I'll always have time for you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready."

"Thanks," smiled Beth seeing love sparkle in Shotaius' optics.

She didn't know that he could act this way towards her. He was the leader of the autobots and yet he was all her husband at the same time. She ever wondered if Optimus ever had a wife for when she was with him she couldn't tell and the same with Shotaius. No one would ever be able to tell if he was married if they didn't ask.

She was glad though that he would always love her if she wanted him to. And she let him know that she would always love him if he wanted her to.


	11. New Faces

As the months past by for Katy to have her twins soon there came a distrubing call and it was for Crystal.

"Crystal," said Beth as she came up to her sister who was in the nursery. "It's for you."

"Okay," sighed Crystal as she took the phone and left the nursery. "Ratchet watch over them."

"I will Crystal," smiled Ratchet as he examined the children.

Crystal then went to a place where no one could hear her and there took the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

* * *

"Crystal?" asked her fiance. "Crystal where have you been?! It's been months and I haven't heard anything from you. I thought you were dead!"

* * *

"Crystal is everything alright?" asked Ratchet as he came to her. 

"Oh, I'm fine," said Crystal. "Ratchet, may I have a . . ."

"Oh, right," shook Ratchet as he left her alone.

* * *

"Who's this Ratchet?" asked her fiance.

* * *

"Uh, no one," said Crystal. 

Crystal then sighed and knew that she couldn't keep this 'secret' from her fiance any longer. He had to know and she had to tell him.

"Look," she sighed. "You need to come down here and find out for yourself."

* * *

"Find out what? Is everything alright Crystal?" he asked.

* * *

"No," sighed Crystal. "Not really." 

And so Crystal's fiance came to the dam and she had to let him know.

"Crystal, Crystal where are you?" he asked as Simmons showed him around.

"Just be paitent, she'll come," said Simmons.

"Look!" said Crystal's fiance as he grabbed a tight hold of Simmons' collar. "I want my fiance NOW!"

"Then here I am," came Crystal's voice.

He turned as Crystal stepped out of the shadows and showed herself. He was afraid and he was about to run and hide, but Crystal bent down and said-

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"What . . . what did they do to you?!" he gasped. "Is this why you came here . . . to be turned into a . . ."

"Transformer?" finished Crystal with sad optics.

"Is that what you are?!" he gasped.

"I wasn't always like this," she sighed. "My body was destroyed by another transformer and the autobots had no choice but to put what was left of out minds into these bodies . . . to save us."

"Who are the autobots?" he asked.

"We are," said Shotaius Prime as they all stepped out to meet him.

He couldn't believe all that he was seeing. He then saw Beth and Katy were the same as Crystal.

"Even Beth and Katy?!" he gasped.

"All of us," said Crystal.

"Then what are you going to do . . . how are we?" he started.

"We can't," sighed Crystal cutting him off. "I am still Crystal, but the Crystal you knew was killed on her birthday . . . the Crystal you knew is gone."

"I . . . I understand," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," sighed Crystal. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Good-bye Crystal," he said leaving.

Crystal then stood up straight and whispered one last good-bye to him-

"Good-bye."

And so Crystal's fiance was never seen again by them. Crystal and he had to move on and so that is what she did. Watching the sparklings made Crystal happy and all was glad that she was happy. More months had passed and January came as quick as the wind on a windy day.

"So what do you think they'll be?" asked Beth as she sat with Katy.

"I'm hoping for girls," smiled Katy as she rubbed her enlarged belly. "Wouldn't that be cute?"

"Yea," smiled Beth. "Do you think they'll look like your or Bumblebee?"

"Who knows," smiled Katy. "Hey and what about you huh? Are you expecing any sparklings soon with Shotaius?"

Beth let out a couple of laughs and then said-

"I don't know really. He said whenever I'm ready he'll be ready, but I think I don't want any till we get to know each other better."

"That seems like a good idea," smiled Katy.

"So when are they expected Katy?" asked Beth.

"What's today?" asked Katy.

"The eighth," said Beth.

Katy's optics then widened as she stood up. She looked like she was about to panic or scream at the most. Beth then stood up and asked her-

"Katy, what's wrong?"

"Today!" she gasped.

"Oh my . . . we have to get you to Ratchet!" gasped Beth as she took Katy to the doctor.

Ratchet was in the middle of checking up on the children again when Beth and Katy came bursting in the nursery. Katy looked like se was trying to catch her breath and Beth looked in an aweful lot of panic.

"Katy, Beth, what's the matter?" asked Crystal coming up to them.

"Ratchet!" cried Beth coming to him. "Katy's going to have her babies!!"

"What?!" gasped Crystal nearly dropping Optimus.

"She's going to have her babies!" said Beth as plain as she could.

"Then let's get her to the medical bay shall we," said Ratchet as he came to help Katy.

After Katy was taken to the medical bay to have her twins the news was spread throughout the dam about Katy getting ready to have her twins. And the twins were the ones to deliver the news. They came to the control room where all the autobots had gathered and told them all.

"Hey guys, Katy's having her babies!" they exclaimed.

"What?!" gasped Jetfire. "Well that was quick."

All then turned to Bumblebee who was frozen stiff with shock and surprise.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Sunstreaker to his brother.

"Who knows," shrugged Sideswipe.

"Well I want to see how things turn out," said Wheeljack as he left to see the twins' birth.

"Alright," said Shotaius. "Let's all go see how things turn out."

And so they all waited outside the medical bay to hear the news of their birth, but so far all the heard was Katy crying out in pain and saying-

"I thought humans were the only ones to have labor pains!"

Beth and Crystal were with Katy in there and Beth would inform them when something happened like one was born or if things weren't going so well. After the sound of a crying sparkling came Beth came out and said-

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee jumped at hearing the child first cry and then Beth come out calling for him. He turned to her and she smiled and said-

"You have a son."

She then went back inside.

"Hey, good job BB," smiled Jetfire slapping him on the back. "A boy huh? might have known."

Bumblebee gave a smile at the thought of having a son. He has a son! But then his smile vanished as another cry joined with the first. Beth then came out saying-

"Bumblebee!"

They turned to her and she smiled and said-

"You now have a daughter."

She then went back inside. All cheered and were happy for Bumblebee as he was the proud father of a son and a daughter . . . twins! Then after a couple more minutes Ratchet came out and all stood and waited for him to speak.

"You may see them now," smiled Ratchet.

And so they all entered to see the sparklings. As they came closer to Katy who held the two sparklings in her arms Ratchet told them how the birth went.

"The birth went well and they are both as healthy as any normal one birth sparkling."

"That's good," smiled Wheeljack.

"I wanna see the babies!" shoved the twins wanting to see them.

"Take it easy will ya, I just gave birth to twins you know!" grumped Katy holding her babies away from the shoving transformers.

Bumblebee then came beside his wife and just gazed at his sparklings. He was so proud of havig twins and he was so proud of his wife who was tough enough to have them. He smiled as he gazed at them and then at his smiling wife. Katy gazed at her husband with soft optics as she gave them to him and said-

"They look just like their daddy."

Bumblebee then held his children in his arms and saw their small bodies and tiny optics just starring at him. He would cry if he could just seeing them healthy and alive. They were all he could ask for. They were perfect.

Bumblebee then leaned down and gave a kiss to his tired wife. Katy then leaned back in her bed and decided to rest up from her twin's birth.

"Aw, aren't they cute," softly smiled Ironhide. "Now matter how long I've lived it still amazes me to see sparklings come to be."

"Hey, how old are you anyways?" asked the twins.

"Now don't you start with me!" he pointed.

"Oh, let me get a picture of Bumblebee and his sparklings!" smiled Jetfire as he ran off to find his camera.

"Baby, baby," said Optimus reaching out and touching the babies.

But soon they began to get a little fussy at him touching them and so Crystal took Optimus away from them.

"Yes babies Optimus," she smiled walking away. "Now come on Optimus, it's time for your bedy-bye."

"No matter how long I'll be here I'll still never get used to that," said Jetfire as he came back in with his camera.

He then came to Bumblebee and readied to take a picture. Bumblebee smiled and held the babies up to his chest.

"Hold it, hold it," said Jetfire as he pressed down to take a picture but then it froze and it would not take a picture. "Aw come on! Stupid camrea. Hhh, let me get another one."

And so Jetfire left to get another camera, but it took him a while to find another one and so when he came back he still found Bumblebee in the same spot he left him.

"Wow . . . talk about posing," chuckled Jetfire as he tried for another picture, but again it wouldn't work. "Oh for the love of Primus!!"

And so all enjoyed that day and the birth of Katy and Bumblebee's twins. There were amny changes that day but they were all for the good and Crystal didn't mind if she had to watch more sparklings for more was better than one less.


	12. Eight Years Later

**Eight years later . . . **

The daycare was full as all eight sparklings ran around playing bugging their friends and other fellow sparklings. Crystal had a little femme on her hip and the hand of Seth the little five-year-old of Beth and Shotaius. He was quieter than the others and was usually the one who was picked on all the time. Crystal would have gone mad if she didn't have experience with other younger siblings.

As the sparklings ran by Crystal nearly knocking her over she yelled at them for almost doing so and after that Jazz came up behind Seth and pushed him flat on the ground and out of Crystal's hand. Seth was about to cry, but Crystal soon bent down and picked him up as well.

"Aw, don't cry Seth," said Crystal helping her nephew up. "JAZZ!!"

She turned and found Jazz pushing another sparkling down and then trying to push Butterfly, Katy and Bumblebee's daughter, down, but she warned Crystal too soon.

"Ms. Crystal Jazz is bothering me!" she complained.

Maze, her twin brother, soon came up and smacked her on the forehead and ran off. Butterfly only got more annoyed as she said-

"And so is my brother!"

Crystal sighed as she placed little Carla in Seth's arms saying as she left him-

"Here Seth, hold her for a minute."

"Okay Aunt Crystal," shook Seth as he sat on the ground with the little two-year-old.

Crystal then came up to Jazz whacking him on the back of the head and then grabbing his arm so tight just letting him know that he was in so much trouble. Jazz grasped as he felt the grip of Crystal tighten around his arm and so turned to his gang of boys crying-

"She got me . . . RUN!!"

And so Maze and Optimus took off running. Crystal sighed as she pulled the struggling boy to her side and then tried to grab the others.

"Get back here!!" she cried almost sounding as if she emitted a terrible roar like a monster some sparklings explained her to be.

Crystal then sighed as she knew she couldn't do this alone and so she turned to the one sparkling she knew would help her.

"Sunspot go grab them," she sighed pulling Jazz close to her making him hit her legs hard.

"Ow!" complained Jazz.

Sunspot was the eldest and so began to mature faster as he grew. He listened to Crystal and so grabbed Optimus and Maze and brought them to Crystal. Crystal looked at all three of the boys and knew they were the main troublemakers of the bunch and so gave them all what they deserved. She slapped Jazz across the face, she slapped Maze across the face, and yes . . . even Optimus.

All held their faces and looked down and knew they had done wrong. Jetfire had passed by just behind her trying to get caught up in it just saying after see Crystal smack Optimus across the face-

"I'm still not used to that."

Crystal just sighed as she straightened and said-

"I know that Jetfire. Do you mind?"

"Just passin' through," said Jetfire as he went out of the room to the other rooms at the end of the daycare.

Crystal then gazed harshly at the boys and said-

"Now where should I start huh?"

All the boys just looked down as all starred at them waiting to see what Crystal was going to do to them.

"Busted," giggled Butterfly finally seeing her annoying brother get what he deserves.

"What would your parents have to say about this Maze?" asked Crystal. "Do they even do anything about it? And you Jazz why are you acting this way? I did not raise you to be this rude! And Optimus . . . you should not act like this for . . ."

Crystal lost her words at trying to tell Optimus who he was when even he did not know who he was. Crystal then decided to let it go and so said-

"You know what you all are going in time out so git!"

And so she sent the three troublemakers to time out as she waited for the day to end and some of their parents to come and get them, or at least Ironhide start their training for the ones who were old enough. Crystal sat down and tried to relax as she held the little Carla who had fallen asleep in her arms. Ratchet then came in for it was time for the sparklings daily check-up. He smiled at seeing all the children behave quite well when he came to see if everyone was alright.

He looked and saw Crystal standing before the children making sure they were all ready to get their check-ups. He smiled at seeing her and so said-

"Hello Crystal."

"Hi Ratchet," smiled Crystal back as she got the children to him.

As Crystal got all eight to the doctor he looked at them all and smiled and said-

"Now . . . who wants to go first?"

"Oh me!" smiled Seth as he raised his little white hand high and as tall as he could.

Ratchet just chuckled at seeing him and so took him in his arms and sat him on his knee saying-

"You always want to go first Seth."

"Well I like check-ups," he smiled as Ratchet got out his examination kit. "And I like those things."

"What, my tools?" asked Ratchet letting him hold one that was quite harmless.

"Uh-huh," smiled Seth as he took it and scanned it through and through.

After check-ups Ratchet said good-bye and left them. After he left Beth and Shotaius visited right before Ironhide came and took the older ones to start training them. Beth hugged her sister and then took in her arms her little boy as he ran up to his mother.

"Mommy!" he smiled as he ran up into his mother's arms.

"Hey!" smiled Beth as she embraced him and stood up next to her husband. "How's my little boy?"

"Hey little guy," smiled Shotaius as he rubbed his son's head a bit.

"Great," smiled Seth. "I like staying with Aunt Crystal."

"Yes, but does Aunt Crystal like watching you?" smiled Beth as she looked at her sister who had just put down Carla for her nap.

"He was just fine," smiled Crystal. "As a matter of fact he was one of my best sparklings."

"Well that's good," smiled Beth giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy," giggled Seth rubbing his cheek.

"What?" asked Beth. "I'm not aloud to kiss my own baby huh?"

Beth then gnawed on her child making him giggle and laugh. Beth then looked at Crystal as she placed her son back down to play and said-

"Can you watch him for a couple more hours Crystal. Me and Shotaius were thinking of taking some time alone with each other."

"Sure," sighed Crystal. "They're all pretty tired now so they won't be causing me much problem."

"Okay," smiled Beth as she left with Shotaius. "Thank-you Crystal."

"Sure thing," sighed Crystal as they left and she got back to watching the others. "It would be nice for _me_ to take some time off every now or then, but hey . . . I'm just the babysitter right?"

* * *

"So what do you have in mind Shotaius?" smiled Beth as they entered a dark room where they could talk in private. "Where would you like to go on our night out?"

"Actually . . ." started Shotaius as he wrapped his arms around Beth. "I don't really want to go anywhere right now."

"Why not?' smiled Beth sort of figuring out why as Shotaius began to kiss her on her lips and neck.

"Because," he smiled as he began kissing her and through kisses said. "I . . . want . . . to . . . be with . . . you."

"But you will be with me," sighed Beth as she took in Shotaius' kisses.

"Not in the way I want," grinned Shotaius as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Katy and Bumblebee soon came and got their children.

"So how'd they do?" asked Katy as she stepped before Crystal.

"Mommy, daddy!" smiled Butterfly as she ran to her parents.

"How's my baby girl?" smiled Katy looking at her beautiful daughter.

"Just fine, but Maze isn't," she said pointing over at time out where he sat.

"Hhh, what now?" asked Katy as she and Bumblebee bowed their heads.

"He was acting up again," sighed Crystal crossing her arms. "I'm telling you Katy you need to discipline him . . . me and Beth told you your kids were going to be brats."

Katy just let out her normal laugh she usually has and then ceased as her son came to his family.

"Hi mom," he sighed bowing his head.

"Maze," started Katy as she crossed her arms and glared at him with motherly optics. "Care to explain yourself?"

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" he shrugged.

"Well when it's hurting people!" said Katy.

"Listen to your mother," played Bumblebee.

"Thanks Bee," smiled Katy as she gave him a smack on the lips making her twins gag and turn away.

"Aw, not here mom and dad," said Butterfly.

"Oh hush," said Katy looking at her twins.

She then turned back to Crystal and smiled and said-

"Thanks Crystal for taking care of them."

"You're welcome," smiled Crystal as she watched them leave.

After they left she sighed and said-

"Alone again . . . every day's the same."

* * *

The next day was the same as always for Crystal. Watch the children, watch the children. It could get overwhelming at times so she wished she could have a break, but sadly knew her job was never truly done. After the normal check-up Ratchet stayed around a bit to speak to Crystal. She didn't mind the company one bit.

"So why don't you take a break?" asked Ratchet. "We could let Jetfire or the twins to watch them."

"That's just it," said Crystal.

"Oh . . . I guess you have a point there," thought Ratchet. "Well I wish I could help you and all Crystal, but I guess you'll never be able to take a break till they all grow up and mature, which is luckily only up to years and not millenniums like normal."

"Thank goodness," sighed Crystal at least glad she didn't have to watch them for the rest of time and space.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Crystal," smiled Ratchet as he left.

"Okay," smiled Crystal as she watched him leave.

At that Jazz came up to her and teased her a bit saying-

"Oh, Crystal has a boyfriend."

"Jazz!" pointed Crystal as he took off running. "You just don't know what friendship is!"

And so after that crazy day Crystal went to sit down, but couldn't relax at what Optimus had told her.

"Um . . . Crystal," he started a bit scared to tell her.

"What is it?" asked Crystal sitting up.

"Um Jazz," started Optimus.

"Hhh, great . . . what did Jazz do Optimus?" asked Crystal.

"I know I'll be tattle tailing but Jazz played a prank on Ratchet."

"Heavens, what did he do?!" asked Crystal tightly grabbing Optimus' shoulder.

* * *

"I am so sorry Ratchet," apologized Crystal as she swung the giggling Jazz to her side and away from the tar covered transformer.

"Yes I can see," he said very stiffly as the tar began to harden and get more sticky and harder for him to move anywhere. "He is JUST like the old Jazz I swear!"

"It won't happen again I swear," said Crystal as she took Jazz out of Ratchet's room. "Again . . . sorry."

"Oh that's okay," sighed Ratchet. "It will only take me hours upon hours to get this off you know."

And so Crystal took Jazz back to the daycare where she put him in time out. She sighed at missing the good ole spankings, but there was one problem with sparklings . . . their little bottoms were made of metal and so spanking would not harm them one bit. It was just another normal day at the dam though. Perhaps Crystal would feel better and more relaxed the next morning. After all what more could happen to her and everything else than the normal mayhem of the sparklings?

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short guys. I'll try and make the next one longer okay so see ya later:)**

**P.S. also thank-you very much bloodshifter for the names. I had Butterfly already in mind, but the boy was hard so thank-you for your help with the names:)**


	13. Preparing For Christmas

It was but weeks away from Christmas and so all prepared to get ready for it. The autobots would have never been celecrating this human holiday if they didn't have any humans there with them, but it was special to them and so they had to do it . . . for them. Crystal, Beth, and Katy loved Christmas and they all wanted the sparkling to love it as well. They wanted it to be special for the sparklings.

Crystal and Katy helped decorate the nursry and Beth helped decorate the control room with her husband and son. She had a bunch of colored lights that her mom loved so much, but never did get the chance to put them up on their house. So many things reminded Beth of her family and ever she missed them. But she moved on like Crystal and Katy.

Beth and Shotaius were putting up the lights and little Seth was just sitting down handing them to them making sure they didn't get tangled up or anything.

"That's a good boy Seth," smiled Beth looking down at him as she stood high on the sides on the walls. "Just keep doing that sweety."

"Yes mommy," said Seth untangling the lights.

"Here put that right there Beth," said Shotaius handing her a couple lights.

As Seth watched his parents place the lights up he decided to just chew on a couple just to past the time. As he did that he had bit down too hard on one electocuting him and making all the lights pop and ruin everything.

"Whoa!" gasped Shotaius as he fell from the wall as the lights exploded before him. "What was that?!"

"Seth!" cried Beth seeing her sparkling on the ground smoking a bit from the mouth. "Baby are you alright?!"

As Beth sat him up he just giggled and shrieked a bit from the electical surge he got from that light.

"That was fun mommy," he giggled looking a bit dazed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" said Beth glad he was okay. "You could have short curcuited yourself."

"I'm sorry mommy," he apologized as he wrapped his small arms around her waist.

"Oh Seth," smiled Beth wrapping her arms around him as well.

Shotaius just smiled as he came up to his wife and son having a bonding moment. Beth just looked at him and smiled saying-

"Isn't he the nicest little boy we ever made?"

"Not to mention only," smiled Shotaius. "Yea, He probably gets that from me."

Beth gave a small smack on Shotaius' leg signaling she had some part in it too. He just laughed as he looked at his son and then to his wife and said-

"You know he won't always be like this right. Wait till his teenage years come and man . . . they're coming soon."

"I know," said Beth looking down at her sparkling. "You're getting too big. You're growing too fast!"

"I'm sorry mommy," he said looking up at her.

Beth just laughed and rubbed her little white sparkling on his head and said as the two got up-

"You don't have to say you're sorry for that Seth, but you better say you're sorry when you mouth me off in the future boy."

"Okay," jumped Seth, his parents knowing he had no clue what Beth was talking about.

Shotaius just smiled as they left to get some new lights.

* * *

Crystal was being helped out in the nursry with Jazz, Optimus, and Sunspot. She had little Carla, the youngest of the sparlings from the allspark, on her hip and so it was very hard to put the lights up with her latched onto her. Jazz and Optimus worked on one part of the place and Sunspot got the other part of the walls. Ratchet really had nothing to do after decorating his office and so he came in to see how everything was going on Crystal's side. 

He found the boys were doing quite well in puting up most of the lights, but when he saw Crystal struggling to put up the lights with Carla on her hip he saw his chance to help.

"Oh, let me help," he said coming to her.

"Oh no, I got it," smiled Crystal standing nearly on her tiptoes to just try and attach the lights in her left hand to the lach it was meant to hang on.

At that she had tripped, but Ratchet caught her.

"Careful," he said.

"Thanks," smiled Crystal regaining her balance and puting Carla down.

"Yea, that might be easier with her down," said Ratchet.

But then Carla began to cry and wanted Crystal to hold her again. Crystal wasn't in the mood for her to be crying all the time and so she sighed and picked her up again.

"You know you're going to spoil her," said Ratchet seeing her pick her up.

"Well I'm just not in the mood for her to be crying," said Crystal placing her hand on her aggrivated temple.

"Well if you want I could . . ." Racthet didn't exactly know what to say or how to say to her.

"I could what?" asked Crystal gazing at him with, now noticed, very beautiful emerald optics.

He couldn't stand her staring at him like that and so he folded into the pressure and sighed and held out his hands saying-

"Can I hold the baby?"

Crystal didn't actually expect him saying this. She sort of thought he was going to say something else maybe, but she guessed wrong.

"Uh . . . sure," said Crystal handing him Carla so she could work a little better.

Ratchet just held the little femme and just watched Crystal supervise the others sighing and kicking himself for not telling her what was really on his mind and spark.

* * *

Katy and Bumblebee and their twins helped put up all the decorations she liked and so just focused on that . . . well, sort of.

"So what'd you get me for christmas Bumblebee?" smiled Katy wrapping some lights around Bumblebee's neck and dragging him closer to herself.

"Wait and see," sang Bumblebee with a devilish grin.

"But I can't," played Katy acting so sweet and cute for him. "I just hope it's not like my last birthday present some years ago."

"What was that mom?" asked Butterfly.

"You two," grinned Katy.

At that Maze and Butterfly dropped what they were doing and immediately left their parents presance.

"Uh, T.M.I. mom, T.M.I UH!" gagged Maze as he and his sister left them.

"Hey," smiled Bumblebee looking at his bride. "You got them to leave."

"Well just talk about something they don't like . . . like how they came to be for instance," smiled Katy giving Bumblebee a kiss.

"Well I like talking about it," smiled Bumblebee wrapping his arms around his wife.

But before Katy kissed him again she asked Bumblebee one more time saying-

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

Bumblebee just shook his head saying-

"You'll have to torture me till you get that answer out of me," chuckled Bumblebee.

"Fine," smiled Katy ready to 'torture' her husband to get what she wanted. "Prepare for the worst kind of torture Bee."

"Oh I'm ready," smiled Bumblebee as Katy came upon him.

* * *

"Gee, I can't wait till christmas," smiled Optimus placing up some lights. "It's my favorite time of the year."

"It's everybody's!" said Jazz to Optimus who he thought to be dumb at times.

And so as they put up the lights they didn't know they were being watched by some they heard of before, but have never seen.

"So," smiled Starscream. "They have learned how to revive Optimus Prime."

"Should we kill him?" asked Barricade.

"No," said Starscream seeing Optimus was too young to be a threat and that he knew nothing about the decepticons or his past life. "I want _all_ their sparklings. That means him too . . . get them for me Barricade."

"Yes sir," bowed Barricade as he transformed and left.

Starscream then turned his attention back to the moniters and just gazed at the young Optimus. He thought of many things but the one he thought of he most was how much of a powerful decepticon Optimus would be against the autobots . . . yes . . . very powerful. Starscream just smiled knowing that when Optimus would come he would take him and start right away his decepticon training.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short guys. Next one might be longer and a bit more interesting so until next time. Bye:)**


	14. Sparklingnapped

It was the night before Christmas and all through the base

Everyone was stirring with great aliveness and hast.

The transformers weren't a kind to be trying to get to sleep early for Santa to come soon. No that day went on like any other day. All busy of their own. Shotaius and Beth had just finished putting the decorations up and so decided to spend some time together and so placed Seth with Crystal in the nursery. She didn't mind, but she still wanted some help with the eight sparklings she had to take care of 24/7, at that she got her wish . . . well, sort of.

Ratchet had been meaning to ask Crystal something for the longest time. As the years they spent with them lingered he had grown feelings for the femme every time he would come in and check on the sparklings and she just be there to watch him. The simple exchanging hellos began to sink into Ratchet and he had begun to develop feelings for the twin. No one really knew it, but some did guess like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for instance.

He knew them two very well and knew they would blab to everyone, but since he confronted them before and threatened them to turn them into femmes themselves they thought it was in their best choice to shut their mouths forever. Jetfire had also suspected something from those two's strange behavior after a 'check up' from Ratchet. He couldn't put his finger quite on it though and so he paid no mind to it till he had good proof to back up his theory. So Jetfire moved along.

Ratchet didn't know what to say to her though. He wanted to ask her out as those humans say. he had never had a femmefriend before and she had once been engaged. Ratchet even wondered if she was still over him.

There was only one way to find out and so he mustered up all the courage he could and came to her in the nursery. When he entered she turned to him with that sparkling on her hip like always. He just smiled and said-

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she was attached to you."

"Yea, I get that alot," smiled Crystal gazing at the ground.

Ratchet then came closer to her and seemed a bit nervous about things. Crystal saw this and so asked-

"It's not time for their check-up so why are you here Ratchet?"

"Well the truth is," started Ratchet as he looked up into her emerald optics.

He then saw Carla playing with a large stuffed bear she had gotten for her first Christmas and when he saw her he then looked at Crystal who waited and waited for his answer. She was willing to wait all night if she had to for she didn't mind at all. To her Ratchet reminded her of a small sparkling trying to spit something out and tell what was really on their minds. You had to be patient with them and apparently him as well.

Ratchet then sighed knowing he couldn't tell her yet and so he extended his arms and said-

"Can I hold the baby?"

Crystal just smiled and shook her head as she gave Carla to Ratchet. She then, as she handed Carla to him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that instantly froze Ratchet. She then smiled and waited to see what Ratchet really had to say perhaps that kiss would push it out of him.

"The truth is Crystal I was wondering if I could, how you humans say, ask you out."

"Now?" asked Crystal looking around seeing she had things to do like watch the sparklings.

"Well I had things set up for tonight if you wanted to come, but if you can't I understa-" started Ratchet but was cut off by Crystal.

"Sunspot, Jazz, Optimus!" she called.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Jazz from across the room.

"I didn't say you did now get over here!!" cried Crystal with such hard force it made Ratchet flinch a little.

All three came running up and so asked-

"Yes Crystal?"

"Okay boys I want you to watch the younger ones tonight okay," smiled Crystal placing her hands on her knees and bending down to them.

"Why?" asked Optimus.

"'Cause I'm trusting you boys. Now can I trust you with this responsibility?" asked Crystal.

"Yes ma'am," They smiled all giving her a cute little salute.

"Good, now I'm going out with Ratchet so be good, all of you!" she said wrapping her arms around Ratchet's arm.

"Well then, let's be off shall we," smiled Ratchet leaving with what he wanted.

* * *

Katy and Bumblebee decided to spend their night with Jetfire and Wheeljack just watching Wheeljack experiment on Jetfire different theories he had. It was quite fun watching Jetfire get hurt. 

"Now this won't hurt a bit," said Wheeljack getting ready to pour something that was steaming on Jetfire.

"That is what you said 1 hour 53 minutes and 24 seconds ago," sweated Jetfire. "And it still hurts."

"Well that's what you get for volunteering," chuckled Katy.

"Stop laughing at me this isn't funny!" said Jetfire.

Katy just cracked up in more laughter. She always laughed and Jetfire found this so very strange.

"How can you live with her Bee?" asked Jetfire. "I'd go crazy!"

"To late," sighed Bumblebee.

"Hey!" said Katy shoving her husband.

Bumblebee then began to laugh and so they continued to watch Jetfire be the lab rat he volunteered to be they only wish they had a camera.

* * *

It was time now. It was the perfect time to act and this Barricade knew. Frenzy was there watching the children secretly and he had just given him the signal to come in and do his job. As the door crept open all the children looked and wondered if Crystal was back.

"That was quick," smiled Jazz as he came closer to the door, but his smile vanished as he saw this strange transformer come through the door and close it quietly behind him.

He smiled and placed a finger to his lips saying-

"Shh, if you're quiet then I won't have to hurt you."

All the children froze in spot and said not a word. They were scared yes and as the decepticon took out a bag he smiled and said-

"Now . . . who's first?"

All then broke the silence and started screaming and crying trying to be heard, but it was sound proof and so none heard them. Barricade then grabbed the first he could get . . . Butterfly.

"AH!" she cried as he picked her up by her leg. "Let me go!!"

"Hey, let go of my sister!!" cried Maze jumping on his sister and trying to get her back, but he was just picked up and put in the bag.

It was mayhem in that room as Barricade ran to gather them all together. Optimus was off in the corner and so he was last to be seen and so Sunspot came and pushed him in a cabinet to where he could not be seen for he knew the importance of him.

"What are you doing?!" cried Optimus.

"Shut up!" said Sunspot as he saw Barricade coming to him.

All Optimus heard was a struggle and a few clinks of metal as if someone was being hit. He then heard a body drop and heard dragging. Optimus couldn't have been more quiet as Barricade loomed over his hiding place. He then heard Jazz.

"Hey decepticon, you don't have me!" he teased.

"Then come here and join your friends," said Barricade.

"Try and catch me!" spat Jazz running off and heading for the door, but Barricade had caught up with him. "Darn these short legs!"

"That's right come here," smiled Barricade grabbing him by the neck, but Jazz back lashed and bit him. "OW! You little come here!"

He then grabbed Jazz even tighter around the neck almost choking him. He then placed him in the bag with the rest of his friends and so looked around one more time to see if he missed anyone. He figured he had them all since they were all squirming around so and so he left seeing his job was done. Optimus though didn't leave his hiding spot.

He was so scared about everything right now. His friends were gone. He was the only one left. He was also afraid Barricade would come back.

* * *

Crystal was enjoying the time she had with Ratchet, but it was ruined when they got a call by Shotaius about something involving the children. Crystal then raced to the nursery and when she found the door open and all the children gone she cried out with fear.

"The children . . . where are they?!"

"They're gone," said Shotaius trying to stay calm even though his own child had been taken.

When the mothers came though they broke down just as much as Crystal did.

"My babies, where are they?!!!" cried Katy.

"Seth!!" cried Beth.

"We believe the decepticons have taken them," said Wheeljack.

"They have," came a voice as Optimus finally came out.

"Optimus!" cried Crystal as she ran to him and placed her arms around him. "Who did this?!"

"A decepticon," said Optimus. "I was pushed in there and everyone was taken."

Optimus then began to cry and so Crystal held him close. This was all her fault. If she would have just stayed then maybe . . . maybe they'd still be here.


	15. Comtemplating

Barricade came to Starscream with a sack full of squirming . . . something. He smiled as he placed it before his feet saying-

"Ho, ho, ho Starscream."

Starscream then heard the sounds of whining and crying sparklings. He looked at Barricade and gave a devilish smile as his red optics shown bright saying-

"Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

Shotaius Prime and the others were frantic around their base. So frantic they had to bring back the human help. It took them about a full day to get them all back to the dam. They could use the extra help.

"So I see you need our help again. What's it about this time?" smiled Maggie crossing her arms.

"The decepticons have kidnapped the sparklings," said Shotaius.

"All of them?!" gasped Glen.

"Yes," said Shotaius. "We believe they have been planning this for years."

"That would make sense about Jason seeing Frenzy," said Lennox. "Do you think he was the inside man?" 

"Could be," said Simmons. "I'd bet my bottom dollar it was him."

"Hey that was eight years ago. Sure took him long enough," said Jason coming out between his parents.

"Jason . . . you've grown," smiled Ironhide seeing the now 14 year old boy.

"Yea I know," smiled Jason. "I didn't think I'd actually get to see you guys again."

"Well why not?" asked Ratchet.

"Got an F in history," sighed Jason.

All just smiled a bit and then got down to business. Maggie and Glen went with Ratchet to find out if there was anything wrong with the security tapes or if anyone had hacked in to them. Jason wanted to go with them, but Simmons decided to take him with him as he and Ironhide checked the perimeter of the dam to see how to decepticons got in and out. Lennox when with Shotaius, Jetfire, and the twins to go check the area and see if the decepticons used any routes or passage ways they didn't know of.

It was sad how Christmas passed just like a normal day. Everyone forgot about it and when they remembered it, it only brought sadness to them seeing how the sparklings would have loved Christmas. How could this have happened and where could they be? Optimus felt really useless since he was the only sparkling left. He felt that he had abandoned the other sparklings by hiding . . . he felt weak.

One day Shotaius saw this and so came to him who sat alone all to himself in the nursery where they crime had taken placed all huddled to himself just moping about. He could tell what was on his mind and so sighed as he took a seat right next to him. At first he didn't say anything till the child took at least a glance at him and then he smiled and said-

"Don't worry Optimus . . . we'll get the others back and soon everything will be back to normal."

"It's not that," sniffed Optimus rubbing his optics. "I didn't do anything . . . Jazz and Sunspot were the brave ones and I . . . I just hid like a scared little cretin."

"That is not true!" scoffed Shotaius Prime. "Sunspot wanted to protect you. It was the least he could do. He knew of your importance."

"I'm important?" asked Optimus looking at Shotaius with sparkling optics.

"Yes," smiled Shotaius patting him on the head. "You'll know soon enough when you're older."

"I just don't feel so special," he sniffed placing his chin on his knees.

Shotaius then took the youngling and sat him in his lap embracing him in a tight hug. He wanted Optimus to know how special and safe he was and what a good thing it was that he wasn't taken. Sure they treated him no different from the others, but since he was the only one that wasn't taken this made them all have a little hope that the others are unharmed and still out there somewhere.

"Optimus," he smiled hugging him. "Because you are still here you can give us hope that we will some day find the others."

"But what about Seth?" asked Optimus looking up at Shotaius. "Aren't you worried about your sparkling?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Shotaius. "But that makes not difference on how much I should worry about the others. I am Prime Optimus and that means I must care and look after everyone equally . . . you'll understand that some day."

"I will?" asked Optimus.

"Yes . . . you will," smiled Shotaius with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Starscream came up to the bag and opened it. He went to grab in and get one but his hang swung away instantly.

"OW!" he snapped holding his hand from a bite.

"Be careful . . . one's a snapper," smiled Barricade remembering who.

"RUN!" cried Jazz as he and Maze escaped and made a run for it.

"Get them!" snapped Starscream to Barricade. "That is YOUR job!!"

Barricade didn't have to do much to catch them again, but he was a little weary about the one that resembled the departed Jazz. He grabbed Maze by the arm and drug him in the air and Jazz he grabbed by the back of his collar plate leaving him swinging and kicking nothing.

"Let go, let go!!" he cried wanting to get free.

"Hmm, this one's feisty," smiled Starscream coming up to him and placing a slim sharp finger under his chin.

"Don't touch me FREAK!!" spat Jazz.

"Hmm, he's very much like him too," smiled Starscream remembering the old Jazz. "But . . . still as short as ever, but none-the-less he'd make a fine decepticon warrior"

He then looked at Maze and saw how much he resembled Bumblebee. He just laughed to himself and said-

"My . . . Bumblebee has been busy."

Starscream then came to examine the rest of the sparklings and found the oldest guarding them. Sunspot, yes he remembered him. He was tall and well built. He would be a strong warrior as well. Starscream grabbed him with both arms and drug him away from the other sparklings. He struggled in Starscream's grip, but knew it was hopeless.

"Stand to your feet mech!" said Starscream forcing him to his feet.

Sunspot had no choice but to comply. He stood up and watched at this decepticon monster named Starscream scanned him up and down. Starscream circled him and smiled. He liked what he saw . . . indeed he'd be a fine warrior.

"So tell me son . . . what have you heard about the decepticons?"

"I heard how ruthless and sparkless they are!" he glared harshly at Starscream showing no fear just hate for him and his kind.

"Well soon you shall think different young mech," said Starscream poking his face into Sunspot's.

Starscream then turned and looked at the others who were a bunch of femmes. What good were femmes in the decepticon army? Well when they were older he could think of only one thing . . . reproduction, and so that was to be their fate. He then saw a younger mech hiding behind an older femme. He was much smaller than everyone else, except the youngest femme, and he was a white so he was easily noticed.

He was shaking and scared out of his mind. Starscream smiled as he pushed through the femmes to get to him. He then knelt down to his shaking frame and said-

"And what is your name?"

"S-s-s-eth," he shook out of control.

"Don't worry Seth . . . I shall not hurt you," smiled Starscream brushing a hand across his shaking face.

"B-b-but daddy s-s-said you w-will," he stuttered ever scared of him.

"Well daddy was right," smiled Starscream knowing who's sparkling this was. "I will if you don't stop stuttering."

"S-sorr-ry," gulped Seth holding on to Butterfly.

Starscream just laughed to himself as he stood up straight.

"I like this one," he smiled. "When time comes to train I want him. He'll be perfect to send against Shotiaus Prime."

"B-but that's my daddy," sniffed Seth.

"I know," smiled Starscream laughing at him.

He then looked around to find Optimus, but saw he wasn't there. He stopped and glared at Barricade saying-

"Where . . . is . . . Optimus?"

"I couldn't find him sir," said Barricade. "He was nowhere to be found."

"You FOOL! Don't you think he could have been hiding?!!" cried Starscream scaring the younger sparklings making them whine. "They always keep them in the nursery, ALWAYS!!! Eh! You just lost us our BEST warrior!"

"Should I go back and get him?" asked Barricade trying to correct his error.

"NO!" said Starscream. "That would be a suicide mission. They'd be expecting that. No we'll have to make due, but for now . . . get these sparklings locked up. I don't want them to try ANYTHING!"

"Yes sir," bowed Barricade gathering all the sparklings together again and taking them to a holding cell that was dark and clamp.

When he locked the door Jazz just kicked it and screamed. He wasn't the one going to give up without a fight.

"MAN!" he growled turning to everyone.

"What do we do now?" asked Butterfly. "Do you think everyone's looking for us?"

"Of course they are!" said Maze. "But . . . I don't know if hey can find us."

Little Carly then began to cry at the fact they may never be getting out. Seth came to her and patted her on the back trying to help, but she just clung on to her giant teddy bear for dear life. Jazz paced back and forth trying to think of something. He then looked around seeing they are surrounded by some water or maybe ice of some sort.

"What is it?" asked Sunspot knowing he was on to something.

"Water makes stone weak right?" asked Jazz thinking of something.

"Yea, why?" asked Maze.

"Guys," smiled Jazz looking at everyone. "We're getting out and making our great escape."

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short. The next one should be longer . . . I think, lol well anyways sorry it too me forever to update but I shouldn't update in the next three months again so sorry about that. Till then, bye :D**


	16. An Easy Escape

It had been about a week now and still no luck on finding the sparklings. The deceptcions were good at what they had done. Finding the sparklings wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. The mothers were the worst to deal with.

They carried these children for months and then went through intense pains to bring them into this world. They are the ones that have been taking it the hardest. They wanted their babies back and they would do anything to get them back. Crystal was also taking it pretty hard since she was the one responsible for them. 

Shotiaus Prime himself appointed her to be in charge of them. He trusted her and she let him down just to . . . go on a date. She should have just stayed with the children. She could never look at Katy and Beth the same again for what she had done to their sparklings . . . their babies.

Katy and Beth tried to make her feel better but only seeing those sparklings again, all of them, would make her happy. Ratchet felt really bad about it as well. If he wouldn't have taken Crystal away from the sparklings then she wouldn't feel so bad and maybe they would have still been there with them, but . . . the more he thought about it the more he knew that if she would have stayed she would have been killed. Barricade wouldn't stand for anyone in his way.

She would have been in more bad shape then the sparklings, but right now she wished she would have died. Taking those sparklings was like taking a part of her own spark. She felt horrible no matter what anyone said. All were scared on what was becoming of the younglings, but they were more determined than ever to find them.

Jason had remembered seeing the small robot Frenzy head north and so to the arctic perhaps. They decided to look there first for answers. When they looked at the satellite pictures they found an abandoned station seeming running again. It would be a perfect place to hide for the decepticons. Cold, dark, and isolate . . . and nowhere to run for a small sparkling.

"There is where we search first men," said Shotiaus. "Come on, let's go find our sparklings.

* * *

The sparklings had been working on a whole in the weakest part of the wall. They made sure the decepticons didn't notice its size so it had to be small. It had been a week since they had been kept by the decepticons and strangely they didn't take them out or anywhere so far. They must have been waiting to complete the sparkling set with Optimus, but they didn't know why they wanted him so much.

Once they had made sure no one was outside or no one was coming soon then they put the plan into action. They all starred at the small hole wondering who should go in.

"You know . . . I may be small and short, but I'm not that small and short," said Jazz gazing at the small sized hole.

"Well I guess we need to get a youngling," sighed Maze turning to see who.

They looked at little Carla who held on to her large teddy bear and sucked her thumb. They quickly scratched her off the list and looked at Seth. He was just rocking back and forth on his heels not giving a care in the world till he saw all optics on him.

"What?" he smiled looked at the older mechs.

Once he figured out everything he couldn't help but say-

"No, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

They arrived in the Antarctic, the autobots. They decided to set out at least three search parties.

"Katy, Bumblebee, twins, Maggie, and Glen you go to that way. Crystal, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetfire, and Lennox you go that way. Simmons, and Jason, you come with me in this direction."

"Alright," Ironhide shook his head as they headed off.

"Man . . . I hope those decepticons haven't done anything to those sparklings," said Jason as he walked beside Shotaius.

"Yea . . . me too," sighed Shotaius as he bowed his head hoping and praying to Primus the decepticons hadn't touched them yet.

* * *

"No, no!" squealed Seth as Maze and Jazz pushed and shoved him in the small hole. "I'm not fitting! I'll get stuck!!"

"Ohhh!! No use!" groaned Maze stopping. "It's not working! He's too big!"

"Hhh, great!" sighed Jazz bowing his head and pulling Seth out. "Now who?!"

He sat down and looked at everyone who looked at him for an answer and way out . . . He then took a look at Carla. She was the smallest, but youngest. Could she do it? What else was there to lose?

"Carla," he said scooting over to her.

"Yea Jazz?" she said gazing her big blue optics at him.

"Can you do something for me . . . actually us?" asked Jazz.

"Like what?" asked Carla.

"You see this hole right here?" he asked pointing to it.

"Yea," she said shaking her head.

"Well I'm going to need you to crawl through it," said Jazz. "You might have to leave teddy though."

"No, no I can't," she shook her head.

"But why?" asked Jazz

"Because I never leave without my teddy," said Carla.

"Well how 'bout I hold on to teddy while you go and free us?" smiled Jazz taking it slowly out of her hands.

" . . . Okay," sighed Carla agreeing.

She then got down and crawled through the hole with ease. Jazz stood up and smiled seeing how she got it through and said-

"YES! She got through!"

"One problem," said Maze crossing his arms. "How is she going to reach the handle?"

"Oh . . ." gulped Jazz realizing how short she was.

"Great . . . we're doomed!" said Butterfly.

They all then gasped as the door slowly crept open. All stood on their feet wondering who it was. They then saw Carla's small frame struggling to pry it all the way open and so smiled as they ran to her.

"Carla you did it!" smiled Jazz giving her teddy bear back.

"But how?" asked Maze.

"I just crawled up on that table and unlocked it," smiled Carla snuggling against her bear.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" smiled Jazz giving her one big bear hug.

They all then froze at the sound of clicking and nibbing. All turned to see a small looking robot, about their size or less starring and clicking at them. It was Frenzy!

"Oh slag!" gulped Jazz.

"What do we do?!" whispered Maze to Jazz. "We've been caught!"

"Oh no!" cried Seth. "They'll know they'll know!!"

"ATTACK!!" cried Sunspot seeing no other choice.

And so they all jumped on Frenzy and just beat the scrap out of him. Even the smallest, Carla, tried to help in the beating as she took her teddy bear and just wailed away at him. Frenzy let out squeal and squeaks as the sparklings one-upped him. After they made sure he was offline they all looked at Jazz for what to do next.

"What now?" asked Butterfly.

"Now . . . we get out of here and find the autobots," said Jazz.

* * *

"What do you mean they ESCAPED?!!!" roared Starscream jumping to his feet.

"They overtook Frenzy sir and now they could be anywhere," said Barricade.

"Well go GET them!" spat Starscream. "They shouldn't be hard to miss and I doubt they've gotten far with those short legs of theirs."

"But sir, I cannot look alone," said Barricade.

"Then send in reinforcements!" snapped Starscream. "I want those sparklings and I WANT them NOW!!!"

* * *

They had walked for miles and miles. They didn't know where to go they just walked. They all kept close together so not to lose anyone. The younger ones were slow because of their short little legs and so the older ones had to pick them up and hold them to move faster if they didn't want to get caught. It was white all around them, snow and ice was everywhere.

The cold made their joints stiffen and freeze making it even harder for them to move. They had never really been out in the snow before. They had always been kept deep inside the dam and hadn't known much of the outside world. This was all so new to them.

"Wow!" smiled Butterfly looking around them. "It is so . . . white and . . . beautiful."

"Yea . . . we know!" said Maze rolling his optics. "It's all there is out here!"

"Just keep walking guys," said Jazz. "They should find us soon if we do."

"Or _they_ will," said Carla referring to the decepticons.

"We can't think like that Carla," said Jazz turning his head to the little femme on his back. "We got to have hope."

"Oh I do, I do!" smiled Carla jumping up and down.

"Easy there Carla," groaned Jazz already tired out by her, not wanting her to drag him down.

"Oh . . . sorry," she whispered.

Jazz just smiled as they continued their way. They hoped the autobots would find them soon . . . Before the decepticons do . . . like Carla said.

**Hot Shot's girl: There's another chapter. The next one it gets a little more tense as something happens to two certain sparklings and the group is spilt, but you'll have to wait and see. See ya then bye :D**


End file.
